La Légende Oubliée
by amelayy
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule lors d'une époque oubliée, effacée des mémoires et de l'Histoire. Une époque où la magie existait encore, où des bêtes extraordinaires arpentaient nos terres. Mais c'est également la période la plus sombre que l'humanité ai connu, où la magie noire s'épanouissait, où des monstres féroces détruisaient tout et où la terreur régnait. L'espoir renaîtra-t-il ?
1. Prologue

**Hello hello !**

Et oui ! En plus d'écrire **Deux Faces d'une Même Pièce** , je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction, et cette fois-ci sur BNHA !  
Je me suis inspirée de l'ending de la dernière saison (avec la musique de LISA- Datte Atashi no Hero). Je trouvais que ça pouvais faire une histoire sympa ^^

Alors je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner, parce que écrire dans cet univers est totalement nouveau pour moi mais c'est un défi que je relève avec plaisir. Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien. Le rythme de publication sera de un chapitre par mois (minimum).

Ci-dessous le prologue, très court (dont je ne suis pas très fière mais il apporte des infos à l'histoire, donc j'ai décidé de le laisser).  
Le chapitre 1 arrivera dans quelques jours :)

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Boku no Hero Academia ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Les ténèbres l'avaient totalement encerclé. Il ne pouvait plus distinguer son environnement à travers cette dense obscurité. Il était tout juste capable de percevoir un rire lointain, qui lui fila la chair de poule. Mais il ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Après tout, il devait être digne de son nom, digne du symbole qu'il représentait. Il avait le devoir de protéger l'humanité, envers et contre tout. Il fallait qu'il ramène la paix sur ce monde.

Il serra fermement l'épée qu'il tenait entre les mains et il sourit. L'arme s'illumina alors d'une lumière intense et aveuglante, faisant fuir l'ombre qui l'avait fait prisonnier. Il se trouvait maintenant face à son ennemi. Tout deux étaient gravement blessés et une seul coup suffirait une les achever. Le héro lança son épée, qui transperça le maître de l'ombre. Ce dernier se pétrifia, et explosa dans un brouillard noir. Le combat était finit. Malheureusement sous le coup de l'adrénaline, le héros n'avait pas vu que son flanc gauche avait totalement été détruit. Il s'écroula sur le sol et les ténèbres qui s'emparèrent de lui furent beaucoup plus accueillantes que les précédentes.

Aucun habitant n'entendit parler du combat. Tous ignoraient la menace qui planait sur le royaume. Les seuls témoins étaient cette épée plantée dans le sol et l'écho d'un rire mauvais.

Le combat était loin d'être finit. Ce n'était que le commencement.


	2. Chapitre 1: Izuku Midoriya

**_CHAPITRE 1: IZUKU MIDORIYA_**

* * *

 _« Il était une fois, il existait un un monde magique où les créatures fantastiques et les hommes étaient voisins. Durant de nombreuses années ils vécurent en harmonie. Le Royaume avait trouvé un équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Malheureusement la balance s'effondra. Des démons, des espèces malfaisantes et des esprits malveillants envahirent le pays, déclarant ainsi la guerre aux êtres humains mais également à toutes les créatures magiques bienveillantes. L'Ordre des Chevaliers fut alors créé. Il regroupait tout êtres, qu'ils soient animal, humain, fantôme ou esprit, voulant protéger le Royaume de l'invasion._

 _Et un jour, un de ces Chevaliers, se démarqua davantage des autres par son pouvoir extraordinaire. Son armure dorée brillait de la même lueur que les étoiles et son épée triomphait de ses ennemis dans un jet de lumière aveuglant. Il devint rapidement un symbole de force, de courage, d'espoir et de paix. Son nom était connu de tous et partout on l'admirait. Ce Chevalier se nommait All Might. Il était apparu du jour au lendemain. On ne savait rien sur son passé, ni d'où il venait. Mais alors qu'un monstre détruisait une des cités des plus importantes du pays, un éclat de rire s'était fait entendre. Puis il avait surgit, apportant avec lui la lumière._

 _\- Tout va bien maintenant ! Pourquoi ? Parce que la cavalerie est arrivée ! avait-il crié._

 _All Might terrassa le monstre d'un seul coup d'épée. Jamais personne n'avait vu une telle force._

 _Durant des années, il fut le Protecteur du Royaume. Il était reconnu comme le plus grand des héros._

 _Puis il arriva le jour où les ténèbres disparurent. C'était arrivé du jour au lendemain. Le monde venait d'être sauvé. Tout le monde pensa qu'il s'agissait d'All Might. Mais ce dernier ne donna plus aucun signe de vie suite à le chute des démons. C'est comme si l'obscurité l'avait emporté avec elle. Pour tous All Might était mort._

 _Les années passèrent et peu à peu on oublia cette terrible époque. Aujourd'hui, aux yeux des habitants de ce monde, l'Alliance Malveillante est désormais un cauchemar, inventé de toutes pièces, voué à avertir le peuple du danger des créatures magiques._

 _A présent, le Protecteur du Royaume n'était plus qu'une légende parmi d'autres. Un mythe imaginé pour faire rêver les enfants de l'Ordre des Chevaliers. »_

Un petit garçon aux cheveux verdoyants avait ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient de milles feux. Il était assis sur son lit, tremblant d'excitation.

\- _Maman ! Maman ! Raconte moi une autre histoire sur All Might ! Comme le fois où il a tué le Dragon Géant de la Forêt Ecarlate !_

\- _Izuku, chéri, tu les connais déjà toutes par coeur._

 _\- Je sais, mais j'adore quand tu me les racontes !_

 _\- Très bien, mais c'est la dernière pour ce soir. Il faut dormir, demain on doit se lever tôt pour aller au village._

 _\- Promis !_

La mère soupira et sourit à son fils. Elle tourna les pages du vieux livre, qui avait bien dû être lu dix mille fois, et commença la narration des exploits du héros légendaire que son fils vénérait tant. Sa voix calme et posée aurait pu endormir n'importe quel enfant. Mais Izuku était différent, il admirait tellement All Might, qu'il ne pouvait perdre une miette du récit qui avait lieu.

Lorsque l'histoire arriva à sa fin, la mère d'Izuku ferma le livre d'un coup sec et le posa sur la table de chevet, avant même que le petit garçon ai pu la supplier d'en raconter une autre. Izuku s'allongea dans son lit, déçu. Et après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son fils, le petite femme souffla sur la bougie qui éclairait la pièce et sorti de la chambre. Avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, son regard se posa sur Izuku.

 _\- Plus tard je serais comme lui. Je te le promet !_ Lui annonça-t-il avec toute la détermination du monde.

La porte se ferma et l'obscurité se fit dans la chambre. Lorsque les pas de sa mère furent inaudibles, le petit garçon se baissa et sorti de sous son lit de quoi rallumer la bougie. Puis il se saisit du gros livre et le posa sur ses genoux. Il tournait les pages, lisant et relisant les récits héroïques du chevalier d'or. Il avait appris à lire seulement pour pouvoir déchiffrer tout seul les mots du bouquin.

Aujourd'hui plus personne ne croyait en l'existence d'All Might ou même en l'Alliance Malveillante. Pourtant cela c'était réellement passé. Il y a une dizaine d'années. Mais, on ne sait pourquoi, cette période semble être effacée des mémoires de tout le Royaume, comme par magie. Les seuls souvenirs qui témoignent de son existence, sont les contes et légendes que l'on raconte aux enfants.

Izuku, lui, n'est pas comme tout le monde.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x DIX ANS PLUS TARD -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Il se retrouvait le visage contre le sol, son livre plein de poussière gisait dans une flaque d'eau proche de lui et les provisions qu'il venait d'acheter, qui se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt dans son panier, avaient été éparpillées tout autour de lui.

Il se releva lentement, ses cheveux verts plein de terre, et se frotta l'arrière de crâne. Il soupira en observant le coupable de sa chute. Il le fusilla sévèrement du regard. Saleté de rocher !

Il ramassa un à un, les aliments qui avaient roulé sur le sol, tout en vérifiant dans les buissons aux alentours, qu'il n'oubliait rien. Puis il saisit son livre dans les mains, et le regarda d'un air triste. Ce livre, le seul qu'il avait, comptait énormément pour lui. Ce recueil avait bercé son enfance et lui avait offert un rêve. Mais vu dans l'état où il se trouvait aujourd'hui, il ressemblait plus à un vieux tas de chiffon. Il pourrait demander au vieux monsieur, à qui il emprunte régulièrement des ouvrages sur les Créatures de ce Monde, de le remettre en état. Non. Ça serait exagéré, il faisait déjà tellement pour lui.

Grâce au vieillard, il avait acquis d'innombrables connaissances sur tous les êtres qui vivaient dans le Royaume. Le jeune garçon savait bien plus de choses que la plupart des habitants du pays. Il adorait étudier, apprendre et comprendre les mystères qui recouvraient cette planète.

Il se renseignait également pour une autre raison. Son rêve. Il rêvait de devenir un héros et protéger le Royaume des forces maléfiques. Et un héros doit avant tout savoir réfléchir et connaître le monde qui l'entoure, afin d'identifier les faiblesses ennemis et les forces alliées.

Une fois remis de sa chute, Izuku reprit son chemin à travers la forêt. Le feuillage des grands arbres verdoyants cachait les premiers rayons du soleil. Les oiseaux venaient à peine de s'éveiller, leur chant était timide, comme s'ils craignaient de déranger avec leurs petits gazouillis. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce cadre presque idyllique, que le garçon ne regardait pas où il allait. Parce que généralement courir, les mains pleines en observant la cime des arbres, empêchait de voir là où l'on posait le pied. Et maintenant sa mère allait encore s'inquiéter, lorsqu'il arriverait à l'auberge, à cause de la terre sur ses vêtements et les éraflures qui ornaient ses mains.

La petite auberge, que Izuku et sa mère tenaient, se trouvait sur une route empruntée par beaucoup de voyageurs. Mais de ce fait, elle se situait à une heure trente de marche du village. Une heure si l'on courait et seulement quarante-cinq minutes en passant par le forêt. La mère d'Izuku, détestait qu'il passe par la forêt. Selon elle, « des bêtes dangereuses y rodent », mais il n'en avait jamais vu. Enfin jamais des dangereuses.

Il y avait d'ailleurs très rarement des attaques de créatures dans le Royaume. En fait il n'y avait pratiquement eu plus rien depuis dix ans. En admettant que l'Alliance Malveillante fut réelle.

Tout le monde semblait se contenter de cette paix et de ce calme mais pas Izuku. Cela l'inquiétait, pour lui c'était un mauvais présage, le calme avant la tempête. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait parler à personne de ses pressentiments. Il ne souhaitait pas inquiéter sa mère, alors il évitait ce sujet avec elle. Cette dernière avait déjà accepté son rêve de devenir Chevalier, il n'allait pas lui causer plus de soucis.

Puis il n'avait aucun ami avec qui partager ses théories et ses rêves. Enfin, il n'en avait plus.

Autrefois, il avait un meilleur ami, Kacchan. Il habitait dans la maison la plus proche de l'auberge, vingt minutes de marche par la forêt, on peut donc dire qu'ils étaient voisins et cela depuis leur naissance. Ils traînaient toujours ensemble et partageaient les mêmes rêves. Tous les deux étaient persuadés que les histoires du soir, n'étaient pas que de simples contes. Et très souvent ils partaient en expédition dans la forêt à la recherche d'un quelconque trésor, au grand dam de leurs parents. Un jour ils étaient rentrés de leur aventure en clamant avoir vu un Feu Follet. Évidemment, personne ne les avaient cru. Et les enfants du village s'étaient ouvertement moqués d'eux.

Malheureusement pour ces garnements, ils ne semblaient pas savoir que personne ne riait de Kacchan. Et encore moins d'Izuku. « Oi ! Il y a que moi qui ai le droit d'embêter Deku ! » avait-il grondé tout en poussant à terre les enfants moqueurs.

A cette époque, Izuku admirait Kacchan. Il avait toujours été le plus courageux des deux, il connaissait énormément de choses et surtout il avait prit le petit Midoriya sous son aile. Malgré le caractère explosif de son meilleur ami, le petit vert savait qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de bien.

Bon, il fallait l'avouer, Kacchan embêtait très régulièrement Izuku. Le traitant de bon à rien ou lui parlant agressivement ou même parfois il allait jusqu'à attaquer physiquement le petit. Cependant, Izuku n'avait jamais cessé de le suivre. Ils étaient inséparables.

Jusqu'à ce jour _là._ Jusqu'à cet terrible _incident_. Depuis, il ne l'avait jamais revu. Cela faisait déjà six ans. Mais jamais il ne l'oublia. Il gardait espoir de le revoir un jour.

Évidemment, Kacchan ne fut pas son seul ami. Mais tous les autres garçons de son âge étaient partis pour trouver du travail à la forteresse. Lui avait préféré aider sa mère. Un jour, son tour arrivera et il quittera son auberge. Mais d'ici qu'il soit prêt, il tenait à soutenir sa mère mais également le village voisin, en faisant toutes sortes de tâches qu'on lui confiait. Mais Izuku savait très bien ce que les villageois pensaient de lui.

Les gens avaient pitié de lui. Tous étaient persuadés que son rêve de devenir un Chevalier était totalement impossible, il était trop fragile. De plus, selon eux, le jeune Midoriya serait atteint du syndrome de Peter Pan. Il refusait de grandir et de sortir de ses rêveries. Un enfant de cinq ans criant qu'il veux prendre la relève de All Might est attendrissant mais venant d'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine années c'est consternant. Et la plupart, bien qu'ils apprécient Izuku, lui avaient fait part de leurs pensées. Parfois de façon blessante. C'est dans ces moments là que Kacchan lui manquait le plus.

Cela serait mentir de dire qu'il ne souffrait pas des remarques acerbes qu'il recevait dès qu'il mentionnait le nom de son héros, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer non plus. Il avait son rêve et il était déterminé à le réaliser. Jamais il n'abandonnerait.

Quand il arriva à l'orée de la forêt, il aperçu la petite bâtisse, avec la cheminée fumante. Il sourit, lorsqu'il vit sa mère sur le pas de la porte lui faisant signe. Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas rapide et la petite femme se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de lui faire tomber ses provisions. Encore.

\- _Tu en as mis du temps ! Je me suis inquiétée ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas passer par la forêt, c'est dangereux ! Imagine si il t'était arrivé malheur ? Et c'est quoi toute cette terre ? Tu es tombé ? Encore ? Alalala mais que vais-je faire de toi ?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, je suis plus un enfant maintenant,_ sourit Izuku en passant une main derrière la tête.

 _\- Je m'inquiéterais toujours pour mon bébé !_

Puis la mère se saisit du panier et entra en trombe dans l'auberge. Elle avait à peine une heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner des clients, elle devait vraiment se dépêcher. Izuku suivit sa mère à l'intérieur pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Depuis tout petit il s'affairait derrière les fourneaux et il devait l'avouer, il adorait cuisiner, d'ailleurs il était plutôt doué. Les clients les félicitaient lui et sa mère pour la qualité du service. Certains leur disaient même qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure auberge de tout le Royaume !

Pourtant l'auberge était plutôt modeste. Elle se trouvait à la sortie de la Grande Forêt, et malgré son âge, la bâtisse en bois et pierre semblait en bon état. Elle pouvait accueillir jusqu'à une vingtaine de clients pour la nuit, et pour les repas, Izuku et sa mère cuisinait généralement pour une petite centaine dans la journée.

L'auberge, se situant sur le chemin principal menant au château, voyait beaucoup de voyageurs de tout horizons passer. Généralement c'était des marchands qui comptaient vendre leurs productions au marché de la ville, se trouvant aux pieds de la forteresse royale. Il y avait plusieurs jours de marche pour traverser la Grande Forêt et atteindre le château.

Izuku appréciait cette routine, mais malgré tout il rêvait de s'en aller, de découvrir le monde et par dessus tout, de devenir un héros. Mais il était loin de se douter que cela arriverait bien plus vite que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

 **\- - - - - - Au même moment, à quelques kilomètres de la frontière du Royaume - - - - - -**

 _\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Hurla un soldat en pointant du doigt le brouillard noir qui se dirigeait vers eux.

\- _Tous à vos postes ! On se fait attaquer !_

\- _Toi là !_ Cria celui qui semblait être le commandant. _Prends un cheval et préviens le Roi ! On a besoin de renfort ! On ne fera jamais le poids contre eux ! L'Ordre des Chevaliers doit intervenir ! VITE !_

Un jeune garçon tremblant grimpa sur une des montures présentes et parti aussi vite que possible. Il disparut à travers les arbres, et tous prièrent pour qu'il atteigne sa destination.

C'est alors que l'assaut fut lancé, les soldats, armes à la main se jetèrent en direction de l'ennemi. Mais les ténèbres approchaient et ils finirent par engloutir petit à petit tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Seul les cris des hommes retentirent. Il ne restait plus rien des soldats, juste une plaine déserte où l'odeur de la mort régnait en maître. L'ombre menaçante avançait doucement, mais personne n'avait le pouvoir de l'arrêter. Le seul qui aurait pu, avait disparu il y a des années de cela, il était devenu une légende oubliée.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- SIX MOIS PLUS TARD -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois, que la terreur envahissait petit à petit le Royaume. Et ce jour là, elle atteint l'auberge des Midoriya.

Izuku, une hache dans les mains, était entrain de couper du bois. Le bois était sans aucun doute une des ressources les plus utiles au Royaume. Il servait pour construire les maisons, les charrettes, les outils, certaines armes mais aussi pour se chauffer ou bien même s'éclairer.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts, adorait trancher les bûches qui lui faisaient face. Non pas par délire psychopathe mais cela lui permettait de s'entraîner, tout en aidant sa mère, qui elle pouvait à peine soulever la hache. Et vu la carrure d'Izuku, tenir la hache dans ses mains aurait dû lui demander un effort considérable. Mais cela faisait plus de trois ans, que tous les jours, il se transformait en bûcheron. Il devait bien l'avouer, au début, il arrivait à peine à lever la hache et lorsqu'il l'abaissait, tout son corps était entraîné avec l'outil. Mais assez rapidement, les muscles de ses bras commencèrent à s'affermir et il supportait de mieux en mieux le poids de la hache. Aujourd'hui, il la soulevait comme on soulèverait la canne d'un vieillard.

Il saisissait cette occasion pour s'entraîner. D'ailleurs l'entraînement du jeune Midoriya pouvait prendre bien des formes. Par exemple tous les matins il devait se rendre au village pour acheter des provisions permettant de faire tourner l'auberge. Et tous les matins il faisait l'aller-retour en courant. Cela représentait une petite douzaine de kilomètres.

Il s'entraînait également au maniement de l'épée, dans la forêt et avec un simple bout de bois. Évidemment cette partie était peu efficace, mais tous les instructeurs se trouvaient dans la ville aux pieds du Château. Mais depuis que les ténèbres étaient là, le garçon avait doublé son entraînement.

Izuku n'avait entendu seulement que quelques échos et rumeurs à ce propos, uniquement les dires des voyageurs s'arrêtant à l'auberge. Ces derniers, tout comme les habitants du village d'à côté n'y croyaient pas. Selon eux c'était juste une invention de soldats un peu trop ivres. Mais le garçon, lui, savait que c'était vrai. Il le sentait. Non, il l'avait même senti il y a déjà longtemps.

Alors qu'il s'affairait toujours à sa tâche, concentré, un cri retenti dans la Grande Forêt. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de son mouvement. Le cri se fit à nouveau entendre, mais plus proche cette fois-ci comme si la personne courrait dans sa direction. Izuku, la hache toujours dans les mains, s'avança lentement jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt. Il essaya de distinguer des formes, savoir d'où provenait le cri et ce qui pouvait en être la cause, mais il ne vit rien. Il fit donc encore quelques pas, s'enfonçant à travers les arbres, il faisait de plus en plus sombre et l'atmosphère était étouffante. Il s'apprêtait un faire encore un pas, quand soudain il se figea.

La scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux était terrifiante. Une jeune fille était à terre, inconsciente et probablement gravement blessée, vu la quantité de sang sur le sol. A coté d'elle, se trouvait un homme, avec une armure. Peut être un Chevalier. Non il semblait trop jeune. Un soldat alors ? Un apprenti ? Il ne savait pas. Mais ce qu'il remarqua ce fut l'épée du jeune homme, plantée dans le torse d'un ours. Un ours ? Non cela ne pouvait pas être un ours, il était bien trop grand, bien trop large, bien trop noir. Pourtant la ressemblance avec un ours était flagrante. L'aura qui s'en dégageait, faisait plutôt penser à celle d'un monstre.

Lorsque les yeux verts paniqués d'Izuku rencontra les yeux rouges et enragés du monstre, un violent frisson parcouru tout son corps. Le garçon était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait qu'observer cet atroce spectacle. La panique nouait tellement son ventre qu'il ressenti une irrépressible envie de vomir sans pouvoir le faire. Des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux. La peur qui habitait le jeune Midoriya à ce moment là, avait l'effet d'un étau si serré que le garçon étouffait. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il voulu crier mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

Le jeune soldat avait retiré l'épée de l'animal, mais il n'y avait même pas la trace d'une égratignure sur son pelage. Le piquer avec une aiguille aurait eu autant d'effet. La bête, leva alors une de ses pattes avant et assena un violent coup à l'homme. Celui-ci para avec son arme, qui se brisa sous le choc. "L'ours" venait de briser l'épée. Midoriya n'en revenait pas. C'était impossible. Un ours n'était pas capable d'un tel exploit. Ce n'était pas un ours normal. Il devait être possédé par une force maléfique. Izuku avait déjà lu à ce propos mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pouvait devenir si sinistre et horrifiant.

Suite à la perte de son arme, l'homme sembla pris de panique. Il était évident qu'il essayait de protéger la jeune fille inconsciente, mais il peinait à éloigner la bête. Et lorsque le monstre leva à nouveau sa patte, Izuku su. Il su que l'ours allait avoir sa cible. Il imaginait déjà la tête du pauvre homme voler à travers les arbres. Et cela le terrifia. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

Avant qu'il ai pu s'en rendre compte, Izuku courait, la hache dans la main, en direction de l'animal. Il n'entendit pas les protestations du jeune homme qui lui disait de fuir ou d'aller chercher du renfort. En fait, le petit vert n'avait plus aucune conscience de la réalité.

Il se retrouvait maintenant à moins d'un mètre de la bête. Et lorsque la large patte griffue commença à s'abaisser, Izuku accéléra, leva sa hache avec les deux mains et cria. Bon sang ce que la hache lui paraissait lourde à ce moment là. Il asséna un coup de hache à l'animal, en plein sur la patte qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la tête du jeune homme en armure.

Ce fut bien plus résistant que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Bon d'accord, il ne pensait tout de même pas que trancher le membre d'un être vivant serait plus facile que de couper du bois. Mais jamais il ne se serait douter que la peau d'un ours était aussi dure que du béton. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel ours, apparemment.

La hache s'était plantée dans la chaire de l'animal et il n'arrivait ni à le retirer, ni à la faire traverser. Néanmoins, un cri de douleur s'échappa de la gueule de l'ours . Refusant de lâcher le manche de son arme, Izuku s'y agrippait fermement tandis que la bête secouait la patte dans tous les sens, cherchant à se débarrasser du parasite.

A force de gesticuler, la hache se détacha de la chaire de l'ours. Le monstre se retrouvait à quatre pattes, grognant, de la bave coulant de sa gueule.

Au moins l'entaille provoquée par l'attaque d'Izuku faisait perdre pas mal de sang à l'animal.

Izuku pouvant à nouveau décider de ses mouvements librement, lui asséna un nouveau coup. La hache alla se planter en plein sur la truffe de l'ours. D'après ce que le jeune vert avait lu, c'était la partie la plus sensible d'un animal. A ce moment là il remercia le vieillard, ses livres et tout ce temps passé à étudier.

A nouveau, la bête hurla et cette fois-ci elle recula même sous le coup de la douleur. Izuku retira la hache, il voulait profiter de la panique de l'ours pour l'attaquer. Cette fois-ci, il visa l'œil de l'animal. Et il remercia toutes ces heures à couper du bois qui avait permis d'améliorer sa précision lors du maniement de la hache.

Tout le travail qu'il avait fourni ces dernières années : son entraînement quotidien, les manuels appris par coeur et ses observations lors de ses excursions, étaient finalement utiles lors d'un combat.

La bête se retrouvait maintenant aveuglée. Au lieu de reculer cette fois-ci, elle fit un violent mouvement vers l'avant, essayant d'attraper son assaillant. Ses dents frôlèrent Izuku, qui avait fait un énorme bon en arrière. Il se retrouvait maintenant à côté du soldat, ce dernier s'était accroupi aux côtés de la jeune fille pour stopper l'hémorragie. Mais il ne lâchait pas des yeux la furie verte qui faisait face au monstre.

En voyant les deux personnes derrière lui , le sang d'Izuku ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta à nouveau sur le monstre visant son deuxième œil, dans le but de l'aveugler complètement. Mais il fut coupé dans son mouvement par un hurlement. Un hurlement à glacer le sang. Un hurlement qui criait à la mort. Un hurlement rempli de haine. Un hurlement ne provenant pas du monstre mais d'autre part. Un hurlement provenant tout droit des ténèbres.

Izuku était toujours les bras levés, sa hache dans les mains, lorsque le monstre s'enfuit en direction de la forêt. Comme si le hurlement l'avait terrifié. Non. Il semblait plutôt que le hurlement venait de l'appeler.

Le jeune Midoriya se retourna pour aller aider les deux blessés mais la lourdeur de sa tête le coupa dans son élan. Le paysage semblait tourner à toute vitesse autour de lui, tes tâches sombres obscurcissent son champ de vision et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il était dans son lit et les légers rayons de soleil envahissaient sa chambre. Il mit quelques temps à réaliser et lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé il se releva d'un coup. Merde. Il aurait pas dû faire ça, maintenant il avait envie de vomir.

- _Oh mon bébé ! Tu es réveillé ! Enfin ! Doucement ! Ne te brusque pas !_

Il ne vit pas la personne qui venait de parler, mais il était certain que les paroles provenaient de sa mère. Puis toujours dans les vapes il sentit une étreinte autour de son corps. Sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras.

 _\- J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu n'imagine même pas ! Je t'interdis de me refaire une frayeur pareille !_

Izuku essaya de parler mais il avait la bouche pâteuse et la gorge tellement sèche qu'elle lui brûlait. Il arriva malgré tout à prononcer quelques mots.

- _L...les…..au.. .autres….. vont….bi …..bien ?_

Sa mère plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sourit légèrement en hochant la tête.

- _J'ai fait venir le médecin du village. Ils sont sains et saufs, malgré leurs blessures importantes._

Rassuré, Izuku fut pris d'une violente fatigue et il se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Il se réveilla seulement quelques heures plus tard, en bien meilleure forme. Sa mère était toujours dans sa chambre et lorsqu'elle le vit se redresser elle lui tendit un verre d'eau. Le garçon le bu d'une traite et remercia sa mère du regard. Et il aperçut, dans les yeux de sa mère toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait dû ressentir.

\- _J'ai dormi combien de temps ?_ Demanda doucement Izuku.

\- _Depuis l'attaque, deux jours. Et tu t'es réveillé il y a quelques heures._

Le garçon porta la main à sa tête, et il senti un bandage.

\- _Quand tu t'es évanouit, ta tête a heurté un rocher._

Ah c'était ça cette douleur lancinante dans son crâne ? Saleté de rocher !

 _\- Et les Dieux soient loués, c'est la seule blessure que tu as ! Excepté quelques égratignures bien entendu. Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête !_

 _\- Je...je sais pas. J'ai entendu un cri et mon corps…. C'est comme si il avait agit de sa propre volonté._

\- _Tu aurais pu te faire tuer Izuku !_

 _\- Je sais._

Sa mère soupira et prit la main du jeune Midoriya dans les siennes.

\- _Je me doutais que ça allait arriver à un moment donné, mais j'espérais pas que cela soit si tôt,_ murmura-t-elle.

Izuku la regarda, levant légèrement un sourcil d'incompréhension. Que voulait-elle dire ?

\- _Tu as toujours voulu être un héros,_ reprit-elle. _Tu les as sauvé tu sais ?_

Izuku était ému par les paroles de sa mère. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Toutes les émotions depuis l'attaque lui retombaient soudainement dessus. Et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que se soit. Puis après une bonne grosse minute, il sauta d'un bond du lit, ignorant la douleur présente dans ses muscles.

 _\- Ils sont où ?_

 _\- Dans la chambre d'en face. La jeune fille ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller._

Sans vraiment écouter la fin de la phrase, il se précipita en dehors de sa chambre jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

 _\- Entrez, fi_ t une voix quelque peu autoritaire.

Izuku poussa la porte et la referma immédiatement derrière lui, le plus calmement possible.

Les yeux du jeune Midoriya tombèrent nez à nez avec ceux d'un jeune homme. D'ailleurs il devait avoir le même âge – ou peut être un an de plus- c'était difficile de le dire, les lunettes qu'il portait semblait le vieillir et maintenant qu'il avait retiré son armure, sa carrure carrée et musclée ressortait d'autant plus. Il était assis sur une chaise, près du lit où se trouvait la jeune fille.

Izuku avança doucement vers le jeune homme et s'assit sur le petit tabouret qui se trouvait juste à côté. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent pendant un moment, ils se contentèrent de se regarder puis de tourner leur regard vers la blessée. Le petit vert allait prendre la parole mais l'autre le prit de vitesse.

 _\- Merci. Merci pour tout. Merci de nous avoir sauvé._

Il lui répondit par un faible sourire et un petit signe de tête en passant sa main derrière sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre d'autre. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le remerciait de l'avoir sauver d'un monstre enragé. Et répondre « De rien, c'est normal », lui semblait plutôt inapproprié.

Il préféra reporter son attention sur la jeune fille.

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_

\- _Mieux. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici les jours qui viennent. Selon le médecin, ses blessures étaient tellement graves que si on avait attendu juste une heure de plus avant de lui appliquer les bandages, elle aurait succombé_ , répondit-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Le ventre d'Izuku se noua. Cette situation faisait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. De très vieux souvenirs qui lui rappelèrent la perte d'un être cher. Mais heureusement, il eu pas le temps d'y songer plus, qu'il fut sorti de ses tristes pensées par la voix de l'autre.

\- Q _uel idiot ! J'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon impolitesse. Je me présente, je suis Iida Tenya,_ dit-il en tendant sa main à Midoriya.

\- _C'est pas grave, sourit ce dernier. Et moi je suis-_

 _\- Izuku Midoriya. Je sais. Ta mère me l'a dit._

Le jeune vert senti ses joues devenir légèrement rouges, puis il serra la main que son interlocuteur lui tendait. Il ne fut pas surprit que Tenya ai parlé à sa mère, après tout c'est surement lui qui les a sorti de la forêt après son malaise. D'ailleurs il devrait penser à remercier ce Iida Tenya. Attendez ! Iida Tenya ? Iida ? Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose... Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il percuta.

\- _Attend Iida… Iida comme une des_ _grandes familles fondatrices de l'Ordre des_ _Chevaliers ?_ Demanda-t-il choqué mais également impressionné.

 _-Oui. D'ailleurs je compte en faire parti, pour l'instant je ne suis qu'un simple apprenti mais je-_

Avant qu'il puisse commencer son traditionnel discours à propos de l'importance de faire la fierté de sa famille et de ressembler à son frère, qui était un véritable héros, un léger grognement le coupa.

Les deux garçons tournèrent de concert leur tête vers son origine.

La jeune fille venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et grimaçait légèrement, probablement à cause de ses blessures.

 _\- Uraraka-chan !_ Bondit de sa chaise le jeune Iida, en se précipitant vers elle.

Izuku se leva de son tabouret mais resta à l'arrière, laissant le temps à la dénommée Uraraka de reprendre ses esprits.

La jeune fille essaya de se redresser mais ses dents semblèrent grincer sous l'effort fourni.

\- _Doucement,_ lui dit Tenya. _Il ne faut pas que tu réouvres tes blessures._

Midoriya sourit légèrement. Il était soulagé que la jeune fille soit sur la voie de la guérison. Il sortit tranquillement, laissant les deux autres ensemble. _«Il vaut mieux laisser Iida-kun lui expliquer la situation_ » avait-il pensé en refermant la porte en bois derrière lui.

* * *

 **Hello hello !  
**

Alors voici le premier chapitre ! Je dois avouer qu'il m'a prit plus de temps que prévu ^^  
J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre !

 **Evilfaul:** Je te répond ici ^^ Alors je pense que ce chapitre a peut être répondu à ta question, mais juste au cas où, oui c'est bien lui. Je voulait pas citer directement les personnages dans le prologue, histoire qu'il y ai un peu de mystère ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D

Un très grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur mon bébé prologue ! Je remercie également tout ceux qui lise, qui follow et qui ajoute en favoris cette fiction. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir !

Bref j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu :D

Le chapitre suivant sortira dans un petit moment, mais promis il sera sorti avant Octobre !

A la prochaine ^^


	3. Chapitre 2: Shouto Todoroki

_**CHAPITRE 2: SHOUTO TODOROKI**_

* * *

 _« Le Château Royal et la ville à ses pieds sont entourés de deux forêts. La première est la Grande Forêt, où les arbres verdoyants foisonnent par centaines. De nombreuses créatures magiques, de toutes sortes, y vivent, mais rare sont ceux qui ont la chance d'en apercevoir. Les rumeurs racontent qu'un puissant esprit bienveillant y règne, protégeant les êtres vivant dans ces bois. Il revêtirait l'apparence d'un renard à plusieurs queues. Mais personne ne peut certifier son existence._

 _Puis de l'autre côté du Château, là où nulle âme n'ose s'aventurer, s'étend la Forêt Écarlate. Elle tient son nom de la couleur du feuillage des arbres la constituant : des feuilles aussi rouges que le sang et des troncs aussi noirs que la cendre. Une aura meurtrière s'en dégage éloignant quiconque ose s'approcher. Elle délimite la frontière du Royaume avec le désert. Une étrange légende habite cette forêt. Celle d'une créature assoiffée de sang, possédant des griffes acérées et une force destructrice comparable à celle d'un feu ravageur. »_

Shouto soupira. Il referma le livre. Sur la couverture on pouvait y lire _« Mythes et Légendes du Royaume »_ , écrit en grandes lettres dorées d'une calligraphie gracieuse. Il rangea le livre sur l'une des nombreuses étagères de la bibliothèque. Cette pièce immense comportait plusieurs étages et débordait de livres en tout genre. Tous les ouvrages du Royaume s'y trouvaient, sans exceptions : des exemplaires uniques, des grimoires de magie, l'Histoire et les légendes prospéraient, au plus grand bonheur de Shouto.

Il sorti de la pièce à contre cœur. Il adorait cette pièce, c'était sûrement le seul endroit où il pouvait être au calme. Il pouvait y rester des heures et se perdre dans les écrits jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Et aujourd'hui il fut tellement absorbé qu'il en avait loupé l'heure du dîner. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière. De plus cela ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas croiser le chemin de son père. Après tout ce que ce dernier avait fait, Shouto ne souhaitait qu'une chose : ne plus jamais le revoir. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une option qu'on lui accorderait. Au vu de son statut, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être égoïste et de faire passer ses petits désirs personnels avant le bien du Royaume.

 **-x-x-x-x-x- Flash back : 10 ans plus tôt-x-x-x-x-**

 _\- Maman ! Maman !_

Un petit garçon, âgé d'une demi-douzaine d'années courait à travers les couloirs. Il criait à plein poumons, un livre dans les mains et un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux bicolores dansaient sur sa tête au rythme de sa course. Au bout de quelques minutes à s'agiter dans tous les sens, l'enfant se stoppa net face à une femme avec une magnifique chevelure, aussi blanche que la neige. La femme posa sa main sur la tête du petit, mélangeant ainsi ses mèches blanches et rouges, habituellement si bien séparées.

\- _Maman ! Maman ! C'est quoi un kitsune ?_ Demanda le garçon en pointant un mot sur l'une des pages de son livre. Le visage de la femme afficha un sourire plein de tendresse et elle se baissa pour être à la même hauteur que son fils.

\- _Shouto, tu sais que ton père n'aime pas que tu cours dans les couloirs. Et il apprécie encore moins que tu sortes les livres de la bibliothèque._

\- _Oui je sais mais-_

 _\- Viens, on va aller reposer le livre avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive._

La femme prit la main du petit garçon, qui faisait la moue, déçu et ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque.

\- _Un Kitsune c'est un esprit surnaturel qui revêt généralement l'apparence d'un renard à plusieurs queues. Les kitsunes sont connus pour être malins._ _On les considère comme des protecteurs de la nature,_ dit la femme en regardant dans le vide, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Shouto regarda sa mère, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

 _\- Un jour, j'aimerais en voir un !_ _Maman tu en as déjà vu un ?_

Le visage de la mère s'assombrit, une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Pas assez longtemps pour que le petit garçon ne le remarque. Puis les traits de la femme redevinrent à nouveau joyeux. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée.

 _\- Et qu'est ce que tu aimerais voir Shouto ?_

Une voix grave résonna dans le couloir, provoquant un frisson le long du dos du petit garçon. Il serra plus fort la main de sa mère, cette dernière sentit la peur de l'enfant et l'attira contre elle.

Face à eux, se tenait un homme d'une stature imposante, les yeux remplis d'une sévérité à en faire trembler les militaires les plus hauts gradés. Il avait des cheveux rouges semblables à ceux de Shouto. Enfin à ceux de sa moitié gauche.

\- _Un...un Kitsune_ , répondit Shouto en se cachant à moitié derrière sa mère, la voix tremblante.

L'homme s'approcha de Shouto et de sa mère. Il les fixa longuement.

\- _Shouto approche_.

Le petit se défit de l'étreinte de sa mère et avança lentement vers son père, en serrant le livre contre son torse. Ses jambes tremblaient et des larmes commençaient à se former anticipant ce qui allait se passer. Il se retrouva face à l'homme, et lorsque ce dernier leva le bras, Shouto ferma les yeux tout en serrant ses dents. L'enfant sentit une violente douleur sur sa joue, comme à chaque fois. Et aujourd'hui encore il ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- _Arrête tes pleurnicheries. Un roi incarne la force. Ce coup n'était rien comparé à ce qui t'attend mon fils._

La mère de Shouto n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était restée stoïque à observer le spectacle. Son mari lui faisait peur, et jamais elle n'aurait le courage de lui tenir tête. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait pour l'instant. Le regard de Enji Todoroki lui brûla la peau. Elle détestait cet homme.

\- _Nagi, je ne permettrais pas que mon fils ne respecte pas les règles que je lui impose. Et encore moins qu'il soit faible. Il est destiné à un grand avenir. Ramène le livre à la bibliothèque,_ ordonna Endeavor à sa femme. _Shouto suis moi._

La mère de Shouto hocha la tête, se dirigea vers son fils et lui prit délicatement le livre des mains. Elle ne tenta pas de le consoler, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Même si elle était sa mère, Enji ne considérait pas les choses de cette manière. Nagi, s'éloigna de son mari et de son fils, les laissant seuls. Heureuse de fuir la présence oppressante de l'homme mais coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire pour son enfant.

Shouto essuya ses larmes, et tressailli lorsqu'il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule, lui indiquant de le suivre. Sans émettre un son, le bicolore le suivit.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, froide et austère. Elle était vide si on omettait les armes qui trônaient fièrement dans un coin. Shouto détestait être ici. Cette pièce ne lui rappelait que souffrance et douleur.

\- _Shouto, il faut que tu comprenne. Je suis le Roi de ce Royaume. Et toi mon fils, tu es mon héritier. Il viendra l'heure où tu devras reprendre le trône et pour cela tu dois être le plus fort. Tu dois être parfait. C'est dans ce but que tu es né, me succéder et même me surpasser._

L'enfant connaissait par cœur ce discours, il l'entendait tous les jours depuis qu'il était capable de marcher. Et bien qu'il ne soit âgé que de six années, il comprenait l'importance que son père plaçait derrière ces mots. Un lourd poids avait été placé sur ses épaules dès son plus jeune âge et il était impossible pour lui de s'en défaire .

\- _Il me semble que aujourd'hui tu ne t'es pas encore entraîné ?_ Lui asséna son père en lui lançant une épée en bois. Bien sûr la question n'attendait pas une réponse. Cela voulait plutôt dire _« Entraîne toi immédiatement ! »._

Shouto, légèrement tremblant se saisit du bout de bois. Il le regarda avec amertume. Le garçon détestait se battre. La violence lui faisait peur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens l'utilisaient et pourquoi son père lui enseignait une chose si atroce. Surtout si jeune.

Parfois lorsqu'il regardait par les fenêtres du Château il voyait des enfants de son âge jouer avec des bâtons, imitant des chevaliers. Ils riaient aux éclats comme si il s'agissait là du jeu le plus drôle qu'ils connaissaient. Peut être que si Shouto avait pu jouer avec eux, il aurait aimer se battre. Peut être que si il avait eu des amis, sa vie aurait été différente. Peut être que si il n'était pas né dans le Château, il aurait pu être heureux.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quand il observait ces enfants souriants, son cœur se serrait et il avait de hurler.

Le garçon arrêta de penser à ces garçons. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter le sentiment d'injustice qui l'habitait. Il tendit le bâton devant lui et fixa les pieds de Endeavor.

Son père se plaça face à lui, les mains vides, attendant que le garçon attaque. Ce fut la peur qui poussa Shouto à se lancer. Refuser de se battre aurait été pire. Bien pire.

Ces entraînements étaient quotidiens et après chaque séance avec son père, il ressortait avec d'innombrables blessures. Elles n'étaient pas assez graves pour mettre sa vie en jeu mais elles étaient tout de même douloureuses, à tel point que parfois il n'en dormait pas.

Shouto courait vers son père, l'épée à la main. Et à peine le bout de bois effleura le torse de Eiji, que l'enfant se prit un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Shouto tomba à genoux, suffocant et vomissant. La douleur était atroce. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer et l'air lui manquait.

 _\- Relève toi._

Shouto serra les dents et retint des larmes de douleurs. Il se saisit à nouveau du bout de bois et lentement, se remit debout.

Pour son âge, il avait un résistance incroyable. Et son père le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il rendait les entraînements toujours plus durs. Pour faire de son fils le meilleur.

Le bicolore cria en se lançant sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Enji, allait rétorquer par un violent coup de poing mais Shouto esquiva de justesse, et eu le temps de frapper son père dans les jambes. Mais juste après cet exploit, c'était si rare qu'il arrive à toucher cet homme, il ressenti une violente douleur au crâne. Tout se fit beaucoup plus sombre autour de lui. Cette obscurité lui semblait accueillante et chaleureuse. Shouto s'effondra sur le sol, perdant toute conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

 **-x-x-x-x-fin-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Shouto arpentait le couloir d'une démarche gracieuse, un air impassible sur le visage. Peut être qu'avant il avait peur de son père mais aujourd'hui, il souhaitait juste le renier. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à lui mais surtout à sa mère. Par sa faute, elle avait perdue la raison. Et maintenant elle était…

Lorsque les légères flammes vacillantes, éclairant le couloir, s'éteignirent brusquement, Shouto sorti de ses pensées. Il regarda tout autour de lui, essayant de distinguer ce qui aurait pu provoquer cela, mais l'obscurité trop intense l'en empêcha. Il dû attendre que ses yeux s'accoutument aux ténèbres, ce qui prit que peu de temps, moins d'une minute, et il pouvait à nouveau voir normalement. Cette vision nocturne, digne des félins, il la devait aux journées entières passées enfermé dans l'obscurité, sans apercevoir la moindre lueur. Encore un des entraînements que son père avait mis en place.

Il commença à observer tout autour de lui. Mais il ne vit rien. Puis il senti un courant d'air glacial lui parcourir le dos, ce qui le fit frissonner. Le vent. Le vent avait sûrement éteint les bougies. Quelqu'un avait encore laissé une fenêtre ouverte, pensa-t-il. Alors Shouto parcouru toutes les pièces du couloir , à la recherche de la dite fenêtre. Mais après plusieurs minutes, il fut forcé de constater que rien n'avait été ouvert. Bizarre. D'où venait le vent alors ?

 _« Shouto.. »_

Un murmure, si imperceptible que le bicolore crut l'avoir rêvé. Comme un son résonnant dans sa tête.

 _« Shouto... »_

- _Qui est là ?_ Demanda-t-il, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une quelconque réponse. _Montrez vous !_

 _« Shouto... »_

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas un murmure. Juste une voix normale, enfin si on pouvait dire. Shouto avait l'impression que seul lui pouvait entendre cette voix, comme si elle était uniquement dans sa tête.

 _« C'est la cas, Shouto. »_

\- _De quoi ?_ Questionna le garçon surpris, se retournant à la recherche de la source de la voix.

 _« Seul toi peux m'entendre, Shouto »_

Le bicolore fut d'autant plus sous le coup de la surprise. Serait-il en train de devenir fou à percevoir des voix ?

 _« Tu ne perds pas la tête. C'est de la télépathie. »_

Shouto allait poser une question mais il fut interrompu par la voix.

 _« Et oui, je sais à quoi tu penses.»_

Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais vraiment pas du tout.

- _Qui es-tu ?_

 _«Je suis un ami.»_

Shouto soupira, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment concernant la situation. Mais il était curieux et il voulait en savoir en plus. Le jeune homme accepta plutôt vite qu'il s'agissait de télépathie, après tout ce qu'il avait vu dans ce monde cela n'aurait rien de surprenant. Alors en reprenant sa marche à travers le Château, il entama une conversation avec la voix, afin d'obtenir des réponses.

A travers toutes ses années passées avec son père, Shouto avait appris à garder son calme en toutes circonstances. Son sang froid était sûrement l'une de ses qualités des plus admirables.

 _\- Je peux savoir ton nom ?_

« _Pas pour le moment. Je dois te faire confiance d'abord._ »

 _\- Dit-la voix dans ma tête,_ fit-il ironiquement. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Une voix étrange sortait de nulle part et c'est lui qui devait faire ses preuves ?

Shouto entendit la voix soupirer. Il avait tellement de questions sur la situation, qu'il resta sans rien dire, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« _Shouto, arrête de penser autant, tu me donnes mal à la tête. »_

\- _Il te suffit de partir._

 _« Je peux pas. »_

\- _Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?_

 _« Je t'expliquerais le moment venu, Shouto. »_

Shouto réprima un rire nerveux. C'est lui ou la voix semblait se moquer de lui ?

Ne rien savoir l'agaçait au plus haut point. L'incompréhension dans laquelle il nageait maintenant, le troublait. Il n'avait pas peur, la voix n'avait aucune trace d'hostilité. Elle était même plutôt douce et rassurante, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il lui faisait confiance. Trop de mystères l'entouraient.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es là ?_

 _« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Shouto. »_

 _\- Pourquoi moi ?_

 _« Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant. »_

 _\- J'aurais dû m'en douter._

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, il accéléra le pas en direction des cuisines, il n'avait toujours pas mangé, et son ventre se tordait de plus en plus sous la faim.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, une petite femme, assez âgée courut vers lui.

 _\- Todoroki-sama, nous vous attendions. Dépêchez-vous, le repas va refroidir._

 _\- Je vous ai déjà dit de garder le sama pour mon père_ , répondit froidement le jeune homme.

La vieille sourit malicieusement et fit signe à Shouto de la suivre.

« _Elle à l'air gentille Shouto, tu devrais être plus aimable avec elle._ »

\- _Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis._

La petite femme se retourna, un regard interrogateur.

- _Vous avez dit quelque chose Todoroki-sama ?_

Ah oui c'est vrai, personne d'autre n'entendait la voix. Il allait devoir être prudent. Si les gens apprenaient que le Prince du Royaume parlait tout seul, cela serait très problématique.

\- _Non, je n'ai rien dit._

Elle hocha la tête et reprit son chemin.

 _« C'est pas beau de mentir, Shouto. »_

Si il trouvait d'où venait cette voix, il jurait qu'il allait la…

 _« Tu comptes me faire quoi ? Me tuer ? Tu n'es pas assez fort mon chou. »_

Shouto entendit un léger rire résonner, un rire moqueur qui l'agaça. Cette voix lui tapait sur le système. Peut être avait-il accepté la situation trop rapidement ?

Peu importe.

Une fois le repas fini, Shouto avait rejoint sa chambre sans un mot. Il était allongé dans son lit depuis plus d'une heure, et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Non pas parce qu'il faisait froid, ou parce qu'il pensait trop ou qu'il n'était pas fatigué ou encore parce qu'il souffrait physiquement. Non, sa difficulté à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, venait de cette fichue voix qui chantonnait depuis une bonne heure.

 _\- Tu vas te taire maintenant ?_

 _« Je m'ennuie.»_

 _\- Ennui-toi en silence et laisse moi dormir._

 _« Qu'est ce que tu peux être froid, Shouto. Moi qui pensais que tu apprécierais une petite berceuse. »_

 _\- N'as-tu donc pas besoin de dormir ?_

 _« Non, j'en ai pas l'utilité. »_

\- _Es-tu une créature magique ?_

 _« Shouto, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne- »_

 _\- Tu ne peux rien me dire pour l'instant, je sais,_ coupa le jeune homme exaspéré _. Maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre._

Il espérait ne plus l'entendre demain, que cela soit juste un rêve. Mais Shouto savait au fond de lui que cela n'était que le début. Il sentait que cette voix allait prendre plus d'importance et surtout que sa vie venait d'être chamboulée.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Shouto vivait avec cette voix dans la tête. Au début il avait tenté de l'ignorer, se disant qu'elle partirait. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle persistait lui rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait partir. Alors il avait essayé de s'adapter à la situation et s'habituer à cette présence se trouvant constamment avec lui. En effet, plus le temps passait, et plus Shouto avait l'impression que le lien télépathique entre la voix et lui, se renforçait. Comme s'il partageait plus que de simples mots.

D'ailleurs maintenant il ne lui répondait plus à voix haute, comme il avait eu tendance à le faire les premiers mois. Il lui répondait par la pensée, cela évitait d'attirer les regards interrogateurs des serviteurs du Château, le voyant parler seul. Et heureusement pour lui, son père était parti dans le pays voisin . Il était persuadé que si il avait été là, il aurait remarquer le changement chez Shouto.

 _« Shouto, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service »_

 _« Lequel ? »_ pensa-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« _Shouto, j'ai besoin que tu me libères. »_

 _« Tu es prisonnier ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

Shouto tressailli. Le ton employé était grave et glacial. D'habitude la voix était taquine et riante. Maintenant, le bicolore pouvait ressentir de l'angoisse teintée les mots qui résonnaient dans son esprit.

« _Depuis combien de temps ? »_

 _« Dix ans. Peut être plus. »_

Shouto laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils communiquaient, on pourrait presque dire qu'ils étaient amis, et depuis tout ce temps, cette voix était prisonnière ?

 _« Qui t'as enfermé et pourquoi ? Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt ! »_

 _« Je suis une créature magique. Mais ça tu le sais depuis le début. »_ En effet Shouto s'en est douté dès les premiers jours, les quelques indices que la voix laissait échapper ne pouvaient correspondre à un être humain. _« Ils ont décrété que je représentais un risque pour l'espèce humaine. »_

Shouto demeurait calme, écoutant ce que la voix lui disait. Et cela lui rappela ce qu'il avait lu quelques années plus tôt, à propos de la Grande Chasse, durant laquelle de nombreuses créatures magiques ont été capturées. Mais aucune raisons n'avaient été apportées au pourquoi du comment. Plus personne n'évoquait cette époque, comme si ils avaient tous oublié. Comme si une partie de l'Histoire avait été effacée.

 _« Qui t'as enfermé ? »_ répéta le garçon.

Un long silence alourdi l'atmosphère. Attendant la réponse de la créature, Shouto jouait avec ses doigts.

« _Ton père, Shouto. »_

Il arrêta tout mouvement. Son regard devint sombre. Une vague de colère envahi sa poitrine. Toujours lui. Bien sûr ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Qui d'autre ?

Au fond il savait que son père n'était pas maléfique, ni une mauvaise personne d'ailleurs. Au contraire il faisait tout pour le bien du Royaume, et était un roi exemplaire. Mais il était un père exécrable et cela influait grandement sur le jugement du bicolore. Mais le fait qu'il ai activement participé à la Grande Chasse, chose qu'il ignorait, intensifia son ressentiment pour son père.

 _« Shouto, calme-toi. Il a juste fais son devoir de Roi. »_

Le jeune homme se concentra et respira afin de retrouver un semblant de tranquillité. Seul cet homme était capable de lui faire perdre tout sang froid.

Il devait en savoir plus.

 _« Pourquoi ? Tu représentes un danger ? »_

 _« Je suis puissant Shouto, tu as dû le sentir. Mais ils ont scellé mon pouvoir. »_

 _« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? Tu avais- »_

 _« Parce que les ténèbres arrivent, Shouto. »_ coupa la voix.

Shouto attendit plus d'explications. Mais rien ne vint. Comme d'habitude il n'avait que peu de réponses. Cependant le silence était différent, semblable à un vide. Impression qui se confirma rapidement.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées sans que la voix ne se manifesta à nouveau, et cela inquiéta Shouto. Malgré qu'il ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute, il s'était attaché. Il ne se sentait plus seul, et maintenant qu'elle semblait être partie, il y avait un énorme vide, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel.

Alors il décida d'aller confronter son père, le responsable. Ce fut la première fois qu'il fut content de son retour au Château. Cet homme qu'il respectait, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer il était un bon roi. Sûrement le meilleur. Un héros de guerre qui plus est. Le peuple le surnommait ''Endeavor'', parce qu'il anéantissait ses ennemis comme le ferait un incendie avec une forêt. Aussi ravageur que le feu, mais toujours en faveur du Royaume. Mais malgré ce respect les cauchemars de son enfance le poussait à la détester et à le mépriser.

Il se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé en direction de la salle d'entraînement. La salle préférée de son père, là où il se rendait après chaque long voyage. Lorsqu'il poussa les larges portes, il vit son père, au milieu de la pièce.

 _\- Shouto-_

 _\- Je dois te parler, à propos de la Grande Chasse._

Depuis sa courte existence, c'était la première fois que le jeune homme osait interrompre son père. Et ce dernier, ne sembla pas en être perturbé. Il était plus interloqué par les mots de son fils, que par le ton qu'il employait. Mais il n'en montra rien.

\- _Que veux tu savoir ?_

 _\- Que son devenues les créatures capturées ?_

 _\- Elles sont restées scellées dans nos cachots._

 _\- Depuis tout ce temps ?_

 _\- Oui. Elles sont une menace pour le Royaume._

 _\- Même les bienveillantes ?_

 _\- Oui. Elles sont trop puissantes pour être libérées. Si un jour elles décident de nous attaquer, nous seront vaincu._

Shouto serra légèrement les poings, ce fut imperceptible, et il plongea son regard dans celui de son père.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?_

 _\- J'ai mes raisons,_ répondit froidement Shouto avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Puis il senti une forte poigne lui étreindre le bras. Et Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il pu voir une lueur de rage teinter les iris de Endeavor.

\- _Tu entends sa voix, toi aussi._

A ces mots, le jeune homme le questionna du regard.

 _\- Nagi l'entendait également._

 _\- Maman entendait une voix ?_

Le bicolore ne se senti pas bien.

- _Oui. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai dû faire ce que j'ai fais._

La poigne se relâcha. Shouto était perdu. Mais il ne le montra pas. Il se contenta de se diriger vers la sortie.

 _\- Je t'interdis d'approcher des cachots._

 _\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais là-bas,_ réussit à répondre le jeune Todoroki.

 _\- Shouto, si tu entends cette voix, tu dois me le dire !_

Shouto ne répondit pas et s'en alla.

La nuit était tombée il y a quelques heures seulement. Shouto profita de l'obscurité, pour se diriger en direction des cachots. Il avait besoin de réponses, à propos de cette voix, à propos de sa mère, à propos des ténèbres.

Il avançait furtivement à travers les couloirs, se cachant lorsque des gardes passaient, puis reprenant son chemin. Il connaissait par cœur leurs rondes, encore un des nombreux éléments qu'il avait pu apprendre en restant enfermé dans ce château.

Shoto fut étonnement surpris de ne pas croiser son père au détour d'un couloir. Vu le ton qu'il avait employé un peu plus tôt, il s'était attendu à ce que celui ci l'attende aux cachots. Il était pourtant évident que Shoto n'allait pas l'écouter. Surtout après l'évocation de sa mère. Endeavor ne connaissait pas son fils. Évidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ?

C'est donc sans encombres qu'il arriva face aux cachots. Il parcourut une bonne distance, vérifiant chaque cellules, ne sachant aucunement quel genre de créature il recherchait. Puis parmi toutes ces larges portes en bois, il distingua dans la pénombre, au fond du couloir, une grande porte de métal. Épaisse et fermée par une large chaîne possédant un cadenas.

C'était là. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Il ressentait cette présence qui l'avait accompagnée ces derniers mois. Il s'approcha lentement de la porte et promena son regard autour de lui, à la recherche d'une quelconque clé.

 _« C'est Endeavor qui l'a »_

Un gémissement de surprise sorti de la bouche du jeune Todoroki. La voix était revenue. Mais elle fut plus faible qu'a l'accoutumé, comme si elle agonisait.

 _« Où étais tu passé ? Comment le sais tu ? Que sais-tu de ma mère ? »_

Dans l'esprit du bicolore les questions tournoyaient à toute vitesse. Bien qu'il soit soulagé d'entendre à nouveau cette voix, il ne put contenir un étrange sentiment d'incertitude sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

« _Doucement Shoto…. Je.. je n'ai plus beaucoup de forces. Il y a quelques semaines...ton père...il...il savait. Il le sait dep...depuis le début. Il….Il m'a…. »_

La présence ne disparu pas, mais elle fut tellement faible que Shouto pensait que cela pourrait être son imagination. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il se mit à courir en direction des appartements de son père.

Il ne pouvait laisser cette créature enfermée. Il devait la libérée, elle avait des réponses à ses questions. Et peut être, que grâce à elle, il pourrait enfin comprendre, pourquoi sa mère était devenue...comme ça.

Il arriva plus rapidement que prévu devant la chambre de son père. Il retint son souffle et poussa la porte. La chambre était vide. Bien sûr, Endeavor ne dormait jamais. Parfait, il savait parfaitement où son père cachait ses objets de valeurs. C'était pas la première fois qu'il désobéissait à son père et sûrement pas la dernière.

Shouto fit un pas dans la pièce sombre, se mit à plat ventre, roula sous le lit et rampa. Puis il souleva une dalle de marbre, affreusement lourde. Sous la dalle, il y trouva une clé, qui semblait correspondre à celle de la porte en métal.

Une fois tout remis en place, comme si rien ne s'était produit, Shouto se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la prison.

Quand il arriva face à la grande porte, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure, et activa le mécanisme. Un bruit sourd retentit, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, plus que bruyant. Shouto devait faire vite, le bruit a sûrement dû alerter les gardes.

Mais il ne se précipita pourtant pas dans la cellule, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de faire. Et si cette créature l'avait trompé ? Et si elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être ?

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et entra dans l'antre de la voix.

Il aperçut immédiatement deux yeux violets perçants et luisant dans la pénombre. Il s'approcha et pu distinguer entièrement la créature. Un renard. Avec trois queues. Et un pelage blanc, aussi pur que la neige. Non pas un renard, cette créature était-

 _« Un Kitsune »_ murmura la voix.

Une vague de souvenirs afflua dans l'esprit de Shouto. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'en voir un, d'en rencontrer un. Il resta planté là, à ne savoir quoi faire. Mais la voix le sorti de ses pensées.

 _« Ces murs..ces murs m'affaiblissent….puissant poison... »_

Les yeux du kitsune se fermèrent instantanément.

Sans y penser deux fois, Shoto prit ''l'animal'' dans ses bras et le sorti de la cellule.  
Puis il emprunta un passage qui se voulait être secret, et se retrouva à l'extérieur du Château.

Il posa le faible corps par terre, et s'assit à proximité, attendant qu'il se réveille.

Le bicolore n'attendit pas longtemps, les yeux violets envoûtants, s'ouvrir bien plus rapidement que ce qu'il attendait, provocant ainsi un sursaut de la part du garçon.

Peu à peu, il remarqua que le pelage devenait de moins en moins terne, et les yeux brillaient de plus en plus.

 _« Merci Shouto »_

Plus aucune faiblesse ne transparaissait dans la voix, elle semblait même plus forte qu'auparavant. Le kitsune semblait revenir à son état normal, vu que la présence que ressentait, ce lien qu'il avait avec lui, sembla être si fort, qu'il crut un instant être capable de ressentir les émotions de la créature.

 _« Maintenant explique moi. Qui es-tu ? Comment connaît-tu ma mère ? »_

Le Kitsune soupira.

 _« Je te dois bien ça. Je me nomme Shiro, le Kitsune de la Grande Forêt. J'en étais le protecteur, jusqu'à la Grande Chasse. »_

Shouto repensa au livre qu'il adorait lorsqu'il était petit. Alors c'était lui ? Le protecteur des créatures magiques ?

« _Nagi… J'avais ce même lien avec ta mère. Elle me parlait souvent, elle me tenait compagnie. Nagi avait une bonté sans limites. »_

 _« Tu sais pourquoi elle est deven- »_

L'expression de tristesse qui rempli les yeux de Shiro, fit un pincement au coeur du jeune Todoroki.

 _« Oui. Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à l'entendre. Plus tard. »_

Shouto posa un regard interloqué sur la créature. Il ressenti une grande frustration. Il voulait en savoir plus. Il était prêt.

 _«Dis moi. J'ai le droit de savoir ! C'est ma mère ! »_

 _«Non. L'heure des questions est terminée. Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. »_

 _« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »_

Un ange passa.

 _« Je dois partir avant que ton père remarque mon absence. »_

 _« Tu retournes à la Grande Forêt ? »_

 _« Oui. On m'attend »_

 _«Je ressentirais encore ta… ta présence ? »_ demanda timidement Shouto au Kitsune.

 _« Pourquoi ? Je vais te manquer ? »_ fit le kitsune avec son côté taquin.

 _« Ne rêve pas trop. »_ répliqua-t-il avec une mine légèrement boudeuse.

 _« Shouto, notre lien est indéfectible. Si tu as besoin d'aide, pense juste à moi. Aurevoir Shouto , on se reverra vite. »_

 _« Attends j'ai- »_

Un nuage de fumée apparut et le kitsune disparu, comme par magie. Shouto resta planter là, à regarder dans le vide, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer et si il n'avait pas rêvé. Il ressentait néanmoins toujours la présence de Shiro. Un peu faible, mais il savait qu'il était toujours là, ce qui étonamment le rassura. Mais bien sûr jamais il ne l'avouera.

Puis après de longues minutes, il se releva et retourna dans sa chambre, sans croiser le chemin de qui que ce soit.

...

Shouto venait de se prendre un poing dans la figure.

Il marchait tranquillement en direction de la bibliothèque mais son projet de lire toute la soirée fut interrompu, par un violent coup de son très cher père.

Une journée, Endeavor avait mis une journée à découvrir la disparition du kitsune. Cela n'avait pas mis longtemps.

 _\- Shouto, je t'avais interdit de t'y rendre_ , vociféra son père.

Shouto, resta silencieux, passant sa main sur sa joue pour atténuer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Puis il plongea son regard plein de défis dans les yeux de son père. C'est fini, il ne plierait plus le genoux devant lui.

 _\- Te rends-tu comptes au moins de ce que tu viens de faire ?_

Seul la lourdeur du silence répondit à Endeavor.

 _\- Sais-tu ce qu'il était ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et tu l'as tout de même libéré ? Une créature maléfique ?_

Shouto eu une expression indescriptible se graver sur son visage.

 _\- Il est pas maléfique. Shiro protège juste les siens._

 _\- Shiro ? C'est donc le prénom de ce fichu Kitsune c'est ça ?_

Endeavor soupira.

 _\- Il est dangereux, il a un trop grand pouvoir._

 _\- Il ne fera rien au Royaume-_

 _\- Mon fils, tu connais bien mal ce monde. Il t'a totalement embrouillé l'esprit._

 _\- Non c'est f-_

 _\- Tais toi maintenant ! Je ne tolérais pas que mon propre fils conteste mes décisions. Quel image de Roi ça donnerait de moi ? Alors maintenant tu vas retrouver ce fichu monstre, et le ramener. Tant que c'est pas le cas, tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans ce Château. Les gardes ont pour ordre de t'abattre. Tu as jusqu'à demain pour partir._

Sur cette longue tirade, le père du bicolore tourna les talons et disparu du champs de vision du jeune Todoroki. Il était toujours sous le choc des mots de son pè-.. des mots du roi. Il ne pouvait plus le considérer comme son père, pas après qu'il ai donné l'ordre de l'abattre et qu'il l'ai mis dehors.

Le soleil était à peine levé, que déjà Shouto passait la Grande Porte du Château. Il ne savait pas où allé, ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'allait pas lui ramener Shiro. Et peu importe si pour ça il devait abandonner le titre de prince. Après tout ça ne lui avait jamais plu. Il prouvera au roi qu'il vaut mieux que lui, qu'il est meilleur. Même si cela doit prendre des décennies. Mais pour le moment il ne savais par où commencer .

Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers la Grande Forêt, comme poussé par un profond instinct, comme si c'était là bas qu'il devait se trouver.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

Je m'excuse platement pour ce retard (très très long retard). Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais aussi peu de temps pour écrire.  
Bref je suis sincèrement désolée !

Concernant ce chapitre, il est encore là pour mettre en place la situation. Bon j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et certains points ne me conviennent pas trop. Mais Je l'aime assez pour le publier ^^

Je vous remercie de me lire, de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews, vous êtes juste adorables !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ;)

A la prochaine les amis !


	4. Chapitre 3: La Grande Forêt

**Hello !**

 **Enfin ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction !**

Désolée pour la longue attente mais enfin la suite est là !

Merci à vous pour tout, pour avoir laissé des review, pour avoir lu et de me soutenir dans mes écrits !

Je voudrais aussi remercier ma bêta **Sylnodel Shine** , qui a fait un travail énorme de correction et qui me permet de vous offrir un travail de qualité ! C'est vraiment la meilleure !

Bon avant de vous laissez lire cette suite, je tiens à vous transmettre quelques informations.

\- Pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre 2 avant Juin 2018, le kitsune se nommait Shinso et avait le pelage bleu-violet. Mais le caractère était complètement différent de celui de MHA, j'ai décidé d'apporter quelques modifications afin que l'histoire soit cohérente. Dorénavant le kitsune se nomme Shiro et possède un pelage blanc. C'est un personnage que j'ai totalement inventé (et donc qui n'a plus rien à voir avec Shinso de MHA). Bref je m'excuse de ce changement, en espérant que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ^^ (ça ne modifiera en rien l'histoire ni même le chapitre 2, le seul truc qui change c'est le nom)

\- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer dans le chapitre 2, il y a la présence de télépathie. Dans ce chapitre là et dans ceux à venir aussi. Du coup dès que la télépathie il y a la présence de guillemets comme ceux ci: « ... ». Les dialogues normaux, à voix haute sont juste avec un tiret.

Et voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire. J'espère que vous aimerez !

PS: J'ai résumé rapidement les chapitres précédents vu que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas publié.

* * *

 ** _Résumé:_**

 _L'histoire se passe dans un monde où toutes sortes de créature magiques existent. Elles vivent loin des Hommes depuis que ceux ci se sont mis à les chasser lors de la Grande Chasse._

 _Beaucoup de légendes existent, à propos de All Might, le chevalier combattant avec une épée de lumière. Mais aussi à propos d'un Kitsune protégeant la Grande Foret et d'un Dragon sanguinaire vivant dans la forêt écarlate._

 _Izuku Midoriya un jeune garçon aidant sa mère à tenir l'auberge familiale pensent que toutes ces légendes sont réelles. Ce qui lui a valut de nombreuses moqueries. Seul son ami d'enfance Kacchan le croyait et partageait ses rêves._

 _Un jour, les ténèbres arrivèrent à la frontière du Royaume. Et se propagèrent peu à peu._

 _C'est peu de temps après que Izuku rencontra Tenya et Ochako en les sauvant de l'attaqua d'un ours monstrueux._

 _Pendant ce temps là Shouto Todoroki, fils de Endeavor le Roi du Royaume, fit la connaissance d'une étrange créature. Shiro, un kitsune. Il apprit que ce dernier était lié à sa mère mais aussi que son père le retenait captif. Il décida de le libérer, ce qui lui valu d'être banni du Château par son père._

 _Shouto apprend que Shiro est le protecteur de la Grande Forêt, il décide donc de l'y rejoindre là bas, afin d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère, sur les ténèbres qui arrivent à toute allure._

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3: LA GRANDE FORÊT**_

* * *

 _« La force d'All Might était surhumaine. On racontait qu'il pouvait battre à main nue un dragon. Rien que son coup de poing suffisait à réduire en miettes les os de ses ennemis. Cependant, selon certaines légendes, le réel pouvoir du chevalier à l'armure d'or viendrait de son épée. One for All. C'était le nom qu'All Might avait donné à son arme. C'était comme un message afin de faire comprendre qu'il se battait pour les autres, que son épée était au service de tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. Tout du moins, ce fut ainsi que fut interprété le One for All par le peuple du Royaume._

 _Le One for All n'était pas une simple épée. Bien au contraire, elle renfermait une magie incroyablement puissante. Elle venait à bout de ses ennemis dans une lumière aveuglante. Pour le peuple, cette lumière était un symbole de puissance, mais aussi de sécurité et de paix._

 _Lorsqu'All Might disparut, des expéditions furent menées afin de retrouver l'arme magique. Ce fut en vain, tous rentrèrent les mains vides. Puis, les mémoires furent effacées par le temps et All Might devint une simple légende, tout comme le One for All._

 _Il y avait une légende qui raconterait que cette épée existerait encore, et qu'elle n'apparaîtra seulement qu'aux yeux du digne héritier d'All Might, lorsque les ténèbres reviendront. Bien sûr, personne ne croyait à ce mythe. Enfin, presque. Pour certains, il s'agissait là d'une prophétie qui ne tarderait pas à se réaliser. Et bientôt, le symbole de la paix renaîtrait. »_

Izuku s'arrêta de lire et leva les yeux sur la jeune fille endormie. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il sortit discrètement de la chambre afin de ne pas la réveiller. Toujours en prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit, il descendit une à une les marches et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Tenya en train de nettoyer minutieusement les assiettes comme s'il s'agissait là d'une tâche de la plus haute importance.

\- Iida-kun, je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais m'en occuper, protesta Izuku en saisissant un chiffon.

\- Midoriya, j'ai une dette envers toi et ta mère. Vous aidez est bien le minimum.

Izuku soupira, il avait beau expliqué à Tenya qu'il ne voulait rien en retour, qu'il s'était précipité à leurs secours sans même s'en rendre compte, le chevalier ne voulait rien entendre. Selon lui, il en allait de l'honneur de sa famille. Le jeune Midoriya avait cesser d'essayer de contester depuis bien longtemps.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis l'attaque. Izuku s'était complètement remis des quelques blessures infligées lors du combat et la jeune fille allait également beaucoup mieux. Elle avait encore besoin de quelques jours de repos avant de pouvoir être à nouveau au meilleur de sa forme.

Izuku appréciait beaucoup leurs compagnies. Bien qu'ils se soient rencontrés dans des conditions dramatiques, il était heureux d'avoir croisé leurs chemins car maintenant, il avait des amis qui partageaient les mêmes ambitions que lui. Et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis la disparition de Kacchan.

Lors de ses discussions avec les deux autres adolescents, il avait pu apprendre pas mal de choses sur eux, notamment d'où ils venaient, qui ils étaient et où ils allaient.

Le jeune fille, Ochako Uraraka, venait de l'autre bout du pays. D'après ce que Midoriya avait compris, elle faisait partie de la dernière communauté de Druide du Royaume. En effet, suite à la Grande Chasse, les druides, considérés comme les protecteurs de la Nature, ne supportèrent pas le mal infligé aux créatures magiques. Certains se rebellèrent et furent impitoyablement éliminés. Les autres prirent la fuite, se réfugiant dans les pays voisins. Une seule communauté était restée et avait accepté de collaborer avec le Roi. Autant dire que cette communauté était très mal vu par les autres druides et créatures magiques.

\- Je veux prouver que notre communauté a changé. Je veux me battre pour la justice, avait annoncé Ochako de but en blanc.

Les druides possédaient toutes sortes de compétences : connaissances botaniques, maîtrise des sorts de soins et de protection et même, pour les plus doués, des attaques magiques. Les druides possédaient plusieurs noms selon les contrées : magiciens, sorciers, guérisseurs ou protecteurs. Ils étaient tout cela à la fois. Ils étaient indispensables à l'Etat. Surtout maintenant que les ténèbres se rapprochaient de plus en plus…

Bien qu'elle ne soit encore qu'au stade d'apprentie, les capacités d'Ochako n'en restaient pas pour le moins impressionnantes. En effet, elle maîtrisait pratiquement toutes les compétences, sauf celle d'attaque. Pour le moment du moins, Izuku ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle réussirait. Il pouvait le dire rien qu'à la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Cette même détermination était également présente dans les yeux de Tenya. Il voulait devenir un grand chevalier afin d'être digne de sa famille. Izuku avait eu l'occasion de s'entraîner avec lui au maniement de l'épée et, pas de doute, le jeune Iida était excellent dans ce domaine. Il n'aura aucun mal à intégrer l'Ordre des Chevaliers. Sa famille devait être fière de lui.

Lorsque Midoriya avait appris que les deux compagnons se rendaient à la capitale afin d'intégrer l'Ordre des Chevaliers, Izuku n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Pour lui, c'était le moment qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Le moment pour lui de quitter son auberge et d'atteindre son rêve. Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre l'Ordre des Chevaliers.

Rejoindre l'Ordre des Chevaliers n'était, en soit, pas très compliqué. Tout le monde pouvait le prétendre. Il suffisait de se rendre à la capitale et de rejoindre un des camps d'entraînements. Tous ceux qui se présentait était accepté au sein de l'Ordre des Chevaliers en tant que « recrue ». Les recrues pouvaient devenir des apprentis chevaliers après trois mois d'entraînement intensif.

Durant ces trois mois, une sélection était faite et les recrues trop faibles étaient virées de l'Ordre.

\- Le plus dur n'est pas d'y entrer mais d'y rester, lui avait dit Tenya alors qu'il l'aidait à améliorer ses capacités d'escrime.

Izuku le savait pertinemment et bien qu'il soit au courant de ses lacunes, il voulait tenter sa chance. Ça serait son unique occasion, il le sentait. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Alors, le temps qu'Ochako se rétablisse complètement, il avait demandé à Tenya de l'aider. Celui-ci, heureux d'être utile à son sauveur, avait tout de suite accepté. Tous les jours ils s'entraînaient sous les yeux inquiets de la mère d'Izuku.

Il se sentait coupable de ça, il ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule avec l'auberge, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, mais la force qui l'habitait, celle qui le poussait à venir en aide aux gens, était bien trop forte. Et ça, madame Midoriya l'avait compris mieux que quiconque. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, elle avait pu observer cette détermination émaner de son fils. A ses yeux, il avait l'aura d'un héros, et jamais elle ne l'empêcherait de le devenir, peu importe à quel point elle se faisait du souci pour lui. Elle essayait donc de le rassurer au mieux, afin qu'il parte, soulagé de toute culpabilité.

Le jour du grand départ arriva très rapidement. Personne n'avait vu le temps passer et bien qu'Izuku soit impatient d'enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve, il était terrifié -et excité- mais surtout, il était heureux. Il allait enfin découvrir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la Grande Forêt.

Izuku se saisit de son sac et le plaça sur son épaule. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre, étira un léger sourire et referma la porte derrière lui avec un pincement au cœur. L'auberge allait lui manquer, il en était sûr.

Il descendit les marches avec hâte et rejoignit sa mère devant le bâtiment. Tenya et Ochako étaient déjà là à l'attendre.

\- Izuku-kun, tu es sûr que tu veux venir ? Demanda pour la énième fois Uraraka.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, répondit Izuku avec un sourire.

Le jeune Midoriya porta son regard sur sa mère avant de s'approcher et de la prendre dans ses bras, afin de lui donner une dernière étreinte chaleureuse. La petite femme commença à sangloter et Izuku dû se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer également. Il devait être fort afin de réconforter sa mère, mais bon sang, que c'était dur !

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, tout ira bien, lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

\- Tu feras bien attention hein ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, je te le promets !

\- Et si c'est trop dur, n'hésites pas à revenir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Et écris-moi ! Chaque semaine, même chaque jour !

\- Promis.

\- Et-

\- Maman, coupa Izuku, on va devoir y aller. Je t'assure, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je t'aime maman.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé, lui répondit-elle les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Midoriya relâcha son étreinte et offrit un magnifique sourire à sa mère. Cette dernière essuya ses larmes et lui répondit par le même sourire. Un silence plana pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Tenya ne décide qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre la parole.

\- Merci encore Madame Midoriya. Prenez soin de vous.

\- C'est normal Tenya-kun. Prenez soin de mon petit Izuku !

\- Comptez sur nous Madame, répondirent d'une même voix Ochako et Iida.

Après un dernier signe de main à la mère d'Izuku et un large sourire, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Forêt. La petite femme les regarda s'enfoncer peu à peu parmi les arbres. Une fois qu'elle les avait perdus de vue, elle soupira et retourna dans l'auberge.

\- Tu es proche de ta mère, fit remarquer Ochako.

\- Oui, répondit Izuku avec un sourire, depuis la mort de papa je n'ai plus qu'elle.

Tenya et Uraraka se regardèrent tristement mais aucun des deux n'osa poser de questions, ne voulant pas importuner le jeune Midoriya. Ils ne voulaient pas manquer de respect au garçon qui les avait sauvés. Alors qu'ils avançaient de plus en plus loin dans la forêt, la jeune fille regarda tout autour d'eux avec inquiétude.

\- Vous croyez qu'il est encore là ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse, inquiète.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser à qui elle faisait allusion, ses deux compagnons avaient bien compris de qui elle parlait. Le monstre. Et même si Izuku y avait pensé aussi et qu'il s'inquiétait à ce propos, il se contenta d'étirer un de ses sourires habituels afin de rassurer Ochako.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est parti.

Après cette affirmation, un lourd silence s'abattit sur les trois compagnons. Un silence qu'Izuku eut bien du mal à supporter. Tant de questions lui trottaient dans la tête il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser l'attaque dans son esprit et de faire un lien avec ce qu'il se passait à la frontière. Il était persuadé que l'Alliance Démoniaque avait un lien avec tout ça mais il avait peur que ses nouveaux amis ne pensent comme tout le monde et qu'ils lui disent que toutes ces histoires n'étaient rien de plus que des contes.

Il réfléchissait tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était mis à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Midoriya-kun ?

Izuku tourna subitement la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Tenya.

\- Oh, désolé Iida-kun, quand mon cerveau carbure trop j'ai tendance à réfléchir à voix haute, fit-il avec un sourire gêné.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Izuku les regarda tour à tour, hésitant quelques instants avant de se lancer.

\- Cet ours. Je suis sûr que s'en était pas un. Et je pense que c'est lié avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment aux frontières.

\- Tu es au courant pour les ténèbres ? Fit surpris Tenya.

\- Oui bien sûr, tout le monde en parle ! Mais personne n'y croit.

\- Et toi, tu y crois ?

Izuku s'arrêta et baissa légèrement la tête, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Après quelques instants, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami afin de répondre avec détermination.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es bien l'un des seuls, sourit légèrement Tenya qui s'arrêta à son tour. J'aurais dû m'y attendre venant de toi.

Izuku l'observa, inquiet de voir la moindre trace de moquerie ou de jugement dans leurs mots ou leurs comportements. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut du soulagement et de la tristesse.

\- Le messager, celui qui a prévenu tout le monde, reprit-il. Celui dont le peuple se moque pensant qu'il affabule. Ce messager, c'est mon frère. Et je sais qu'il dit la vérité. L'Ordre aussi le sait. Mais ils acceptent de le ridiculiser afin que le peuple ne panique pas. C'est injuste pour lui.

Cette situation mettait clairement le jeune Iida en colère et Izuku comprenait pourquoi. Il s'avança vers lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire. Pendant ce temps, Ochako avait observé la scène, silencieuse.

\- Chez les druides, il y a une prophétie qui circule, fit-elle soudainement.

Les deux garçons tournèrent leur tête, surpris mais aussi curieux d'en savoir plus.

 _« Le jour viendra, où le Démon renaîtra_

 _Le Sauveur armé de la Lumière, apparaîtra_

 _Et sous l'égide du Dragon et du Renard_

 _Le combat contre les Ténèbres commencera_

 _L'échec provoquera l'Obscurité_

 _La victoire amènera la Prospérité_

 _L'avenir demeure incertain_

 _Le Sauveur le détient dans ses mains. »_

\- Armé de la lumière…. All Might, murmura Izuku.

Ochako hocha la tête.

\- Cet homme, c'est juste une légende, affirma Tenya. Il n'a jamais existé.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille.

\- J'ai une théorie. Une théorie à laquelle je pense depuis des années, annonça Midoriya en repensant à ses conversations sans fin avec Kacchan. All Might a existé, j'en suis persuadé. L'Alliance Démoniaque aussi. Mais tout le monde l'a oublié, je pense que le Royaume entier est sous l'influence d'un sort. Un sort pour oublier cette sombre époque. Ces ténèbres, j'ai l'impression que c'est l'Alliance Démoniaque qui contre-attaque. Toutes ces « légendes » que l'on raconte, ce qui se passe actuellement aux frontière et l'attaque de ce monstre, tout ça, c'est lié.

C'était la première fois qu'il partageait la théorie qu'il avait mise en place avec Kacchan des années plus tôt. Bien sûr, il l'avait quelque peu modifiée et ajouté des éléments actuels. Il redoutait la réaction de ses compagnons parce que, dit comme ça, tout cela ressemblait vraiment à un conte pour enfant.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Midoriya-kun, et que la prophétie d'Uraraka-chan est le seul moyen pour le Royaume de survivre, alors on est tous mort. Parce que d'après les légendes, All Might est mort.

\- Et si la prophétie ne parlait pas d'All Might mais de son successeur ? Proposa Ochako. Et puis le « Renard » et le « Dragon », à quoi cela fait-il allusion ?

Personne ne répondit. Les trois compagnons réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté à toute cette histoire, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un casse-tête de fantasy. Mais après tout, ils vivaient bien dans un monde remplit de magie, alors pourquoi une telle théorie serait-elle farfelue ?

La nuit tomba plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Décidant qu'ils avaient assez avancé pour aujourd'hui, ils installèrent le campement, utilisant les provisions que leur avait fournie la mère d'Izuku.

La Grande Forêt était dangereuse la nuit. Certains bandits profitaient du sommeil des voyageurs pour détrousser les pauvres marchands endormis -dans le meilleur des cas, car ils pouvaient tomber également sur des assassins sans pitié, ou encore des bêtes sauvages. C'est pour cela qu'Izuku et ses amis décidèrent d'imposer des tours de garde. La sécurité avant tout !

En règle générale, il fallait une semaine pour traverser la Grande Forêt et atteindre la capitale. Les marchands les plus fortunés engageaient des chevaliers afin de les protéger et les autres voyageaient en groupe pour plus de sûreté. Rares étaient ceux qui se déplaçaient seuls. Cependant, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient passé la journée dans la forêt, les trois compagnons n'avaient croisé personne. Ce qui était plutôt étrange, surtout au vu de la période de l'année.

La nuit se passa sans incident, malgré les quelques inquiétudes d'Izuku.

Tout avait été calme. Même trop calme. Pas un bruit. Pas un oiseau. Pas un animal. Pas un souffle de vent qui remuait les feuilles. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et celui-ci perdura les jours suivants. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient observés.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils parcouraient le sentier à travers la forêt et ils n'avaient toujours croisé personne, renforçant leurs inquiétudes.

\- C'est pas normal, fit soudainement Midoriya.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, acquiesça Tenya.

Ils n'en discutèrent pas plus, restant néanmoins toujours sur leurs gardes.

\- Le soleil va pas tarder à se coucher, remarqua Ochako. On devrait installer le camp avant qu'il fasse nuit noire.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Même si la lune les éclairait agréablement, ce n'était pas une lumière suffisante pour se repérer dans la forêt.

\- On fait comme d'habitude : Midoriya-kun, tu vas chercher du bois pour le feu, Uraraka-chan, tu t'occupes de trouver des baies pour accompagner les provisions et moi, je sécurise le périmètre. On se retrouve dans trente minutes.

Dès le premier jour, Iida avait naturellement pris le rôle de leader du groupe. Il savait toujours exactement quoi faire et il était le plus réfléchi des trois. De plus, les deux autres lui faisaient totalement confiance, peut-être à cause de cette aura qui émanait de lui ? Ce sentiment de sûreté qui transparaissait dans ses propos en était certainement la cause.

Et même si aujourd'hui cela semblait être une mauvaise idée à Izuku de se séparer, il suivit les instructions. Il commença à s'éloigner du camp, à la recherche des bouts de bois parfaits pour le feu. Ils ne devaient pas être trop humide pour que ce dernier puisse prendre, mais pas trop sec non plus, sinon il brûlerait trop vite. Izuku portait aussi une attention particulière à la taille les brindilles étaient peu intéressantes, mais les bûches seraient trop dures à allumer. Généralement, son choix se portait sur des branches de taille moyenne.

Alors qu'Izuku marchait à travers la forêt, réfléchissant intensément à la forme parfaite du bâton parfait pour le feu parfait, il entendit comme… un souffle, un murmure. Il s'arrêta et regarda à droite et à gauche, afin de repérer quelque chose de suspect, mais il n'y avait rien.

« Midoriya ».

Il se retourna brusquement. Le chuchotement avait été si faible qu'il avait eu l'impression de rêver.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Midoriya ».

L'appel était toujours aussi faible. Un simple murmure du vent. Ou bien alors la voix était-elle dans sa tête ? Impossible, il n'était pas fou, il devait forcément y avoir quelqu'un dans les alentours. Sauf qu'il ne distinguait aucune ombre, aucune silhouette susceptible d'être la cause de ces mots. Juste la nuit noire.

La nuit noire ? Il faisait déjà nuit ? Bon sang ! Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté ses compagnons ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Midoriya ».

\- Iida-kun c'est toi ?

Bien sûr que non que ce n'était pas lui, il le savait très bien, inutile de demander, mais même en le voulant de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait ignorer cette voix. Il reprit sa marche, les pas hésitants, cherchant d'où provenait ce murmure.

« Midoriya », souffla la voix, légèrement plus fort.

Ses pieds avancèrent tout seul, quittant le sentier sur lequel il se trouvait, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt.

« Midoriya ».

Plus il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres végétales et plus la voix était forte. Il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de le guider quelque part. Il était méfiant, après tout, avec une voix venant de nulle part au beau milieu d'une forêt, qui ne le serait pas ? Même s'il restait sur ses gardes, il n'avait pas peur. Il ne sentait aucune hostilité dans son ton, elle était même d'une incroyable douceur.

Et puis, de toutes façons, il était bien trop curieux pour l'ignorer. Il tenta de la suivre, afin de voir où elle voulait l'emmener. Il suivait son instinct, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Puis il y eut un bruit. Ce n'était pas la voix, c'était un crissement, puis le bruit d'un buisson qui s'agite, suivi de celui des brindilles se brisant sous les pas lourds d'un animal. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un, ou que quelque chose, se rapprochait.

« Midoriya, fuis ».

Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce que lui disait la voix qu'il vit à travers l'épaisse nuit noire deux yeux rouges brillés au milieu de la noirceur. Un rouge sang. Un rouge qu'Izuku reconnut immédiatement. Un rouge qui le paralysa sur place. Et plus ils les voyaient se rapprocher, plus il pouvait distinguer avec netteté les longues dents blanches aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Il était revenu. Il était face à lui. L'ours. Le monstre.

La faible lumière de la lune, éclairait tout juste les cicatrices de l'animal. Izuku recula de quelques pas, ne quittant pas la bête des yeux. La peur l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement brusque, comme de fuir.

« Midoriya, cours ».

Il n'entendait plus la voix. Il était comme paralysé. Ce fut uniquement lorsque la bête se mit à grogner, qu'il réussit enfin à mouvoir ses jambes et qu'il partit en courant. Il prit la fuite aussi vite qu'il put. Sans arme, l'attaquer était du suicide. Il devait se réfugier quelque part au plus vite. Les arbres n'étaient pas une option, il n'aurait jamais le temps de grimper dans l'un d'eux et il doutait fortement qu'une grotte se trouve à proximité. Bon sang, s'il ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement l'animal aurait tôt fait de le rattraper ! Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle dans son dos. Il entendait les pas rythmés du monstre se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Il eut même l'impression de sentir son odeur. Celle de la mort.

Il redoubla d'efforts, espérant trouver au plus vite une solution. Il remarqua soudainement que les arbres étaient de plus en plus rares, et il put voir une faible lumière briller au loin. Un campement ? Non, il ne pouvait pas y aller ! Il n'allait pas les mettre en danger alors qu'un monstre le poursuivait !

« Midoriya, vas-y ».

La voix était toujours là, à le guider. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il fit confiance à la voix. Il se dirigea aussi vite qu'il put vers cette lumière, espérant qu'il y trouverait une solution. Il eut à peine le temps de le remarquer, mais autour de lui il n'y avait désormais plus aucun arbre. Il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une clairière. Seul. Il chercha du regard rapidement la source de lumière, sans s'arrêter dans sa course. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la voir.

Une épée. Une épée était plantée dans le sol et elle brillait d'une faible lumière. Peut-être était-ce les rayons de la lune qui se reflétaient sur celle-ci ?

Izuku ne put prendre davantage de temps pour réfléchir. Cette arme apparaissait comme son salut, il allait pouvoir se défendre. Il se précipita vers elle, l'arrachant du sol sans aucune difficulté. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, qu'un violent coup de patte de la bête le projeta au sol. Il était maintenant sur les fesses, l'épée brandit devant lui, défiant du regard la bête.

L'animal bondit sur lui, dans un grognement qui le terrorisa, et il sentit soudainement une chaleur s'étendre dans tout son corps. Une énergie nouvelle venait d'affluer en lui.

Le courage sûrement.

Il se releva rapidement, étira un léger sourire malgré la peur qui lui comprimait l'estomac et se jeta sur l'ours. La lame avait à peine touché la chaire de la bête qu'elle émit un jet de lumière qui percuta de plein fouet l'animal. Une lumière si aveuglante qu'Izuku dût fermer les yeux. Il sentit l'épée pénétrer la peau de l'ours, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur, puis du bruit mou d'un corps qui tombait au sol.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa respiration était erratique. Il vit la bête allongée sur le sol, sans vie. Izuku porta ses yeux sur l'épée. Elle n'émettait plus aucune lumière. Avait-il rêvé ?

Submergé d'une soudaine fatigue il s'effondra par terre. Il n'avait plus aucune force dans les jambes, comme si l'adrénaline avait tout emporté avec elle. Assis sur le sol, il essaya de se relever. Il devait rejoindre Tenya et Ochako, il devait vérifier s'ils allaient bien, si le monstre ne s'en était pas pris à eux avant lui.

Mais il ne réussit pas à faire le moindre geste.

« Midoriya, reste ici. Je veille sur toi ».

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

« Le protecteur de cette forêt ».

Il voulut répondre quelque chose, poser davantage de questions mais il n'en eut pas la force. Il luttât autant qu'il put pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil mais il eut beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Au bout de quelques minutes il tomba de fatigue, s'endormant, l'épée contre lui. Mais avant de perdre totalement conscience, il crut voir une ombre blanche à ses côtés. Un renard ?

* * *

 **Quelques semaines plus tôt**

* * *

Le matin se levait lorsque Shouto arriva à l'orée la forêt. Avant de s'enfoncer à travers les arbres, il marqua une courte pause. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de continuer ? Il voulut se retourner pour voir une dernière fois le Château mais les mots du Roi lui revinrent en tête : T _u n'es plus le bienvenu dans ce Château. Les gardes ont pour ordre de t'abattre. Tu as jusqu'à demain pour partir._

Shouto serra les poings et n'hésita pas davantage avant de reprendre sa marche. Immédiatement après qu'il ait dépassé les premiers arbres, il ressentit la présence de Shiro plus distinctement encore, comme s'il était tout proche. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que le kitsune l'ait également senti.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Shouto ? ».

« Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir ici ».

« Tu devrais retourner en ville Shouto, la forêt n'est pas sûre pour les humains. Surtout pour le fils d'Endeavor. Surtout en ce moment ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ».

« Retourne au Château ».

« Le Roi m'a banni. Je reste ici ».

« C'est beaucoup trop tôt », soupira Shiro.

« Trop tôt pour quoi ? », demanda Todoroki, curieux. Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Shouto soupira. Shiro faisait toujours ça. Il parlait par énigme et ne répondait jamais aux questions. Cela avait tendance à l'énerver. Pourquoi les gens gardaient autant de secrets ? Lui, lorsqu'on lui posait une question, il y répondait franchement et sans tourner autour du pot. Il était peut-être peu bavard, mais au moins il était sincère et honnête. C'était sûrement dû à l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Bien qu'il ait du mal à l'accepter, la façon peu orthodoxe d'Endeavor de l'élever avait porté ses fruits et avait fait de lui celui qu'il était actuellement. Il le savait et ça le dégoûtait.

-x-x-x-x-

Shouto était dans la Grande Forêt depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il s'était trouvé un petit coin tranquille, proche de la rivière. Il y avait trouvé une vieille bâtisse abandonnée où il s'était installé. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait là. Un prince vivant dans une forêt ? C'était du jamais vu.

Mais ici au moins, il se sentait à sa place. Il sentait qu'il devait être là. Il le savait. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son lien avec Shiro ? Ou quelque chose de plus fort encore… Son instinct ?

Puis, il y eut un jour qui se démarqua des autres. Alors que Shouto se reposait tranquillement contre un arbre, Shiro apparut devant lui dans un nuage de fumée. Le garçon ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

\- Shiro ? Que fais-tu là ?

« Shouto, il est là ».

\- Qui ça ?

« Va à la clairière, je te guiderais ».

Et Shiro disparut à nouveau. Shouto resta perplexe durant de longues minutes avant de se décider de se lever et de faire confiance au kitsune. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et la curiosité de découvrir l'un des mystères du kitsune était bien plus forte que son envie de faire la sieste.

Il arriva rapidement à la clairière et la pensée que tout ça était vraiment très étrange l'effleura. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il vivait dans le coin et qu'il parcourait les environs et jamais il n'avait vu cette clairière. Pourtant elle était immense, c'était impossible de la rater. Comme si elle était apparue dans la nuit, pensa-t-il.

Il l'observa de longues minutes jusqu'à apercevoir une forme étrange. Il se rapprocha afin de mieux voir et il ne put réprimer une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, paisiblement endormi.

Mais qui était assez stupide pour s'endormir dans une forêt où les créatures magiques pullulaient et où les bandits ne cessaient d'attaquer ?

Shouto ne pouvait défaire ses yeux du garçon. Il n'avait jamais vu des cheveux de cette couleur. Vert émeraude. Un vert si puissant qu'en comparaison les arbres paraissaient bien fades à côté. Cette couleur était captivante.

Il tenait une épée contre lui et il s'y accrochait telle une bouée de sauvetage. Il semblait si innocent, si pur. Que faisait-il ici ?

Cette épée ressemblait à celle d'un chevalier. Pourtant ce garçon était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'imaginait être chevalier. Il le voyait à la rigueur écuyer, ou encore garçon de cuisine… Jamais avec sa carrure il ne tiendrait en combat réel. Bon, bien sûr, il pouvait distinguer que malgré tout il avait quelques muscles, mais il lui semblait tout de même bien chétif. Comme une chose précieuse à protéger.

Et puis, en plus, cette clairière était très éloignée du sentier. Bon sang, que faisait-il là ?

« Quand tu auras fini de l'admirer, pense à le réveiller ».

Shouto sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il fixait le jeune garçon. La voix de Shiro avait eu pour mérite de le ramener à la réalité et de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Il avança prudemment en direction du garçon lorsqu'une branche craqua sous son pied. Le garçon ouvrit rapidement les yeux, brandissant maladroitement l'épée devant lui. Cette épée, elle lui disait quelque chose. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Peut-être dans un livre ?

Bon, au moins, même si ce garçon était assez stupide pour s'endormir ici, il avait de bons réflexes de survie. C'était déjà ça.

Le plus petit regardait autour de lui, paniquer, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Shouto. Sa panique disparut. Le garçon baissa son épée et sourit légèrement.

\- Ah désolé, vous m'avez fait peur, fit-il d'une voix hésitante, timide.

\- Ne baisse pas ton épée aussi facilement. Et si j'étais un meurtrier ?

\- Désolé, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais vous ne l'êtes pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Shouto resta silencieux, il n'avait pas entendu la question. Il était tellement absorbé par les deux yeux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face qu'il était tout bonnement incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose. Cette couleur était hypnotisante et elle ressortait d'autant plus à cause des mèches vertes qui retombaient sur son front. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ces iris verdoyantes, si profondes et remplies de vie, de détermination et d'espoir. Il avait l'impression d'être face à l'incarnation même de l'innocence et de la pureté. Et tout cela seulement en regardant simplement les yeux de ce garçon. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi Shiro l'avait envoyé le trouver ?

« Shouto, tu devrais répondre, il va te prendre pour un fou sinon ».

Todoroki secoua la tête afin de faire taire la voix de Shiro. Bien sûr, ce fut sans grand succès. Alors qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits, il remarqua que le garçon s'était approché.

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez… ailleurs.

Shouto étira un sourire timide afin de le rassurer.

\- Oui ça va. Je me disais juste que c'était dangereux de s'assoupir ici.

Le garçon sourit, gêné, semblant comprendre le message. Il devait le savoir. Nerveusement, il baissa la tête et regarda l'épée qu'il tenait dans ses mains, sous le regard scrutateur de Shouto qui ne manqua pas les nombreuses égratignures qui parsemaient son corps, ainsi que ses vêtements déchirés.

\- Tu t'es fait attaquer ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, souffla le jeune homme. Je cherchais du bois quand ce monstre m'a attaqué. J'ai essayé de fuir et j'ai atterri ici. C'est là que j'ai trouvé cette épée, fit-il en brandissant l'objet devant les yeux de Shouto.

« Cette épée, tu la reconnais, n'est-ce pas Shouto ? ».

« Je l'ai déjà vu, mais je ne sais plus où ».

Shouto écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait le garçon, cela l'aiderait peut-être à comprendre le pourquoi de sa présence ici et l'intérêt de leur rencontre, vu que c'était clairement ce qu'avait voulu Shiro.

\- Un monstre ?

\- Oui. Il avait l'apparence d'un ours mais, ça n'en était pas tout à fait un.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il avait les yeux rouges, une aura noire… Il était bien trop sombre et trop gros pour être un ours. On aurait dit un démon.

« Un Nomu ».

\- Un Nomu, répéta inconsciemment Shouto.

\- Un Nomu ? répéta à son tour le garçon. Ce sont les créatures maléfiques de l'Alliance Démoniaque, c'est ça ? J'ai lu beaucoup de choses à leur sujet. Je ne me les imaginais pas comme ça mais après tout peut-être qu'elles peuvent prendre différentes formes… Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, notamment la présence de ce monstre, mais ça voudrait dire que les ténèbres qui arrivent sont dues à l'arrivée de l'Alliance Démoniaque et-

\- Doucement, tu parles trop vite.

\- Désolé, quand je réfléchis j'ai tendance à penser à voix haute, fit le garçon avec un sourire gêné.

Pourquoi souriait-il autant ? Shouto ne comprenait pas. Il était au milieu d'une forêt, en face d'un parfait inconnu et il venait de se faire attaquer. Comment pouvait-il être si calme ? Était-ce de la naïveté ?

Sûrement.

Et comment avait-il survécu à l'attaque ? Était-ce grâce à cette épée ?

Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le raisonnement de ce garçon, qui parlait de toutes ces légendes comme s'il s'agissait de la réalité, comme s'il était au courant que tout ça s'était réellement passé.

Shouto, lui, avait toujours eu des doutes. Le monde lui répétait que ce n'était que des histoires, des contes pour enfants sauf qu'il trouvait que le Roi y prêtait un peu trop d'attention pour de simples mythes. Plusieurs fois, il l'avait surpris en train de se documenter à propos des Démons et d'All Might, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Maintenant qu'il avait rencontré un kitsune, il ne doutait pratiquement plus de la véracité de ces histoires. Néanmoins, il espérait que, peut-être, Shiro pourrait l'aider à comprendre.

« Un Nomu tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas qu'une simple légende ? ».

« Non Shouto. Je pensais que tu avais compris ».

« Compris quoi ? Que l'Alliance Démoniaque avait réellement existé ? ».

« Elle existe toujours Shouto ».

« Comment ça ? ».

« Ce garçon est important. Il a été choisi par le One For All. Reste avec lui. Fais-en sorte qu'il réussisse ».

« Le One For All ? L'épée d'All Might ? ».

Il dut se faire violence pour garder une expression neutre et ne pas inquiéter le garçon qui lui faisait face.

Comment Shiro pouvait-il annoncer quelque chose d'une aussi grande importance de la même façon qu'il annoncerait qu'aujourd'hui allait être une journée ensoleillée ? Et surtout, quel était son rôle dans tout ça ?

« Oui ».

« C'est donc pour ça que l'épée me semblait familière ? ».

« Oui. ».

« Shiro, tu sais beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout ? ».

« Chaque chose en son temps, Shouto ».

Il eut envie de soupirer. Il avait parfois l'impression que Shiro savait tout, qu'il contrôlait tout et qu'il voyait tout ça comme un jeu. Et pourtant, il lui faisait confiance. Entièrement. Pourquoi déjà ?

Todoroki reporta son regard sur le jeune garçon qui le fixait étrangement. Puis, lorsqu'il remarqua son regard sur lui, le jeune vert sembla rougir légèrement, comme s'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit.

\- Tu cherches à rejoindre la capitale ? Demanda Shouto.

\- Oui ! Mes amis devraient m'attendre là-bas, répondit précipitamment le garçon. Mais je me suis comme qui dirait perdu, sourit-il gêné.

\- Je vais t'y accompagner.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Certain.

\- Je vous remercie, fit-il en s'inclinant. Je suis Midoriya Izuku. Si on voyage ensemble, autant connaître nos noms ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lumineux.

Encore un de ses sourires. Shouto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette innocence qui émanait de lui. Il voulait continuer de voir ce sourire sur ce visage enfantin. Il avait envie de le protéger. Il voulait le tenir éloigner de ces Ténèbres qui arrivaient. La voix de Shiro retentit dans son crâne. _Il a été choisi par le One for All._

\- Todoroki Shouto.

\- Enchanté Todoroki-k… Todoroki ? Vous… vous êtes le prince ? Le fils d'Endeavor ?

\- Il paraît, oui.

Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction. Bien qu'à la mention de son père il ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

\- C'est un honneur, Todoroki-sama.

\- Midoriya, pas besoin de tant de formalité avec moi, traite-moi comme n'importe lequel de tes amis.

Il remarqua immédiatement que le sourire du garçon s'étira un peu plus si c'était seulement possible et que ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette vision le rendit heureux. Il lui sourit en retour.

\- Vous… tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Enchanté dans ce cas, Todoroki-kun.

* * *

Izuku observa longuement Shouto. Il avait du mal à y croire, il se trouvait face au prince du Royaume. Face au fils d'Endeavor, un des plus grands héros du pays. Il tremblait d'excitation, mais il faisait tout pour se contenir. De plus, ce dernier voulait qu'il se comporte avec lui comme un ami. Il était heureux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en observant son nouveau compagnon de voyage.

\- On atteindra la capitale dans trois jours. On partira demain matin, il est trop tard aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, répondit timidement Izuku.

\- Suis-moi.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Dans un endroit sûr pour la nuit.

Midoriya hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à Shouto avec enthousiasme. Après quelques minutes de silence, Izuku se sentit nerveux. Il avait pleins de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. D'abord, à propos de cette voix. Cette voix qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à l'épée. L'avait-il rêvé ? Était-elle réelle ? Et si oui, à qui appartenait-elle ? Un homme ? Non. Une créature magique alors ? Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle aidé et guidé jusqu'à cette épée ?

D'ailleurs, plus il regardait l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains, plus il repensait aux événements de la veille et plus il avait l'impression que cette épée possédait un pouvoir, quel qu'il soit. Immédiatement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers le One for All, la célèbre épée d'All Might. Et bien que la ressemblance était troublante, ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis à marmonner à nouveau et que le prince l'observait d'un air amusé. Ce fut seulement quand ce dernier brisa le silence qu'Izuku cessa ses réflexions, déstabilisé par le léger sourire de Shouto.

\- On est arrivé.

\- Comment tu connais cet endroit, Todoroki-kun ?

Shouto sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de répondre, ce qui attisa la curiosité du jeune Midoriya.

\- Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'y vis.

Le jeune garçon fixa Shouto quelques instants. Il cherchait ses mots afin de poser la question sur le pourquoi de sa présence ici sans paraître impoli. Il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir trop longtemps vu que l'autre lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied immédiatement.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi le prince du Royaume vit au milieu de la Grande Forêt depuis plusieurs semaines, c'est ça ?

Izuku hocha la tête, baissant les yeux, légèrement gêné par sa curiosité.

\- Endeavor m'a banni du Château.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama avec surprise Izuku, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse.

Shouto soupira et croisa son regard durant plusieurs secondes. Midoriya remarqua à quel point les yeux du prince brillaient. Il ne sut dire si c'était dû à de la colère, à de la tristesse, à du soulagement ou à de la détermination. Peut-être un peu de tout cela à la fois ?

Le silence s'éternisa, le rendant mal à l'aise.

\- Désolé Todoroki-kun, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question. C'était déplacé de ma part.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Disons que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu, Shouto marqua une courte pause. De toute façon, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cet homme.

\- Avec ton père tu veux dire ?

Izuku ne loupa pas la grimace lorsqu'il prononça le mot « père ». Pourquoi son père, un grand héros, lui inspirait tant de dégoût ? Endeavor était pourtant le meilleur Roi que le Royaume n'ait jamais connu.

\- Oui.

Le silence les engloba à nouveau. Midoriya ne savait pas si continuer la conversation était une bonne idée. Il avait peur de trop s'immiscer dans la vie de Shouto mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Et il voulait la lui apporter, cette aide. Il souhaitait le voir sourire et de pouvoir effacer cette tristesse sur son visage. Sauf que pour cela, il devait connaître son histoire.

\- Tout le monde ignore qui il est vraiment. Devant le peuple, il se fait passer pour un héros, mais à la maison c'était autre chose.

Izuku fut surpris que le prince accepte de se confier si facilement à un inconnu mais il fut également reconnaissant de voir que Shouto avait confiance en lui.

\- Il a forcé ma mère à l'épouser, reprit-il. Il l'a acheté comme une vulgaire marchandise afin d'agrandir le Royaume et lorsque je suis né, je me devais d'être le digne héritier du trône. Mon entraînement a commencé alors que j'avais seulement quatre ans. Il me laissait pendant des jours enfermé dans le noir, sans manger, afin que je m'endurcisse. Il me faisait me battre jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir du Château, ni de parler aux autres enfants de mon âge. La seule chose à laquelle j'étais autorisé, c'était m'entraîner. Et apprendre. Lire, c'était la seule chose que j'aimais faire là-bas. La bibliothèque, c'était mon endroit préféré avec ma mère.

Shouto marqua une courte pause. Izuku était absorbé par son récit mais également surpris de voir aussi peu d'émotions transparaître sur le visage du jeune prince.

\- Un jour, lors d'un entraînement, je fus gravement blessé. Ma mère a pris peur, et a voulu s'enfuir loin de lui. Il le sut et la fit enfermer dans les donjons. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis.

\- Todoroki-kun je …

\- Il a dit qu'il faisait ça pour moi. Pour que je sois un bon Roi… Mais je prouverais que je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je prouverais que je peux devenir meilleur que lui.

Izuku resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il vit la détermination dans le regard du jeune homme et il se dit que Shouto avait tout pour être un héros. Il le deviendrait même très certainement, il n'en doutait pas, bien qu'il ne le connaisse seulement que depuis quelques heures.

Il avait l'impression d'être aux côtés d'un ami de toujours.

Jamais. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un, même avec Kacchan il ne s'était pas senti aussi en confiance. Peut-être était-ce parce que le prince lui confiait des histoires personnelles ?

Izuku ressentait le besoin de connaître le plus de choses possibles sur Shouto. Il souhaitait devenir son ami. Il avait l'impression que Todoroki avait besoin d'aide plus que n'importe qui, même si ce dernier essayait de le cacher derrière une attitude détachée. Il ne le voyait plus comme un prince, mais comme un simple garçon avec un passé difficile qui méritait toute l'aide et l'amitié possible. Et il comptait bien les lui offrir.

La nuit était en train de tomber lentement. Les hululements des chouettes commençaient à se faire entendre. C'était bizarre, lorsqu'il était avec Tenya et Ochako, il ne les avait pas entendus. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, il trouvait l'obscurité de la nuit bien plus paisible. Plus rassurante.

\- Midoriya, attends-moi ici. Je vais chercher à manger.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Non. Reste là, tu seras en sécurité.

Izuku observa Shouto s'éloigner et disparaître dans l'obscurité. Il aurait voulu le suivre mais il sentait bien que s'il le faisait, le jeune homme ne serait pas très content. A défaut de pouvoir le suivre, il fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il resta immobile sans quitter des yeux l'endroit par lequel Shouto était parti.

Au bout de quinze minutes, il décida de faire un feu et de s'asseoir à côté, attendant le retour du prince. Ensuite, il se mit à détailler intensément l'épée qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Des motifs étaient gravés sur la garde de l'arme. Ils étaient magnifiques et magnifiquement bien travaillés. Cette épée était sans aucun doute d'une qualité que seul un chevalier de haut rang pouvait se permettre de posséder. Il effleura la lame du bout des doigts, prenant garde à ne pas se couper. Une certaine pureté émanait de la lame. Cette arme n'avait pas pour but de tuer, mais de protéger. Rien qu'en la regardant, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute.

Quelque chose troublait Midoriya cependant. Bien qu'il se répétait que c'était impossible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver semblable aux représentations de la One for All. Les quelques illustrations qui lui avait été donné de voir ressemblaient exactement à l'épée qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Et même s'il s'y connaissait peu en arme, il savait que chaque épée était unique et qu'il n'en n'existait pas deux identiques. C'était troublant.

Izuku ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'existence du One for All, mais jamais un garçon comme lui aurait pu ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur cette épée légendaire… Cela ne pouvait définitivement pas être elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Tu en es sûr ? ».

Le garçon leva immédiatement la tête. Cette voix. Il l'a reconnu aussitôt. C'était celle qui l'avait guidé dans cette clairière. Celle qui l'avait sauvé.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant les alentours.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Midoriya. Je suis le protecteur de cette forêt ».

Le Protecteur de la Grande Forêt… Cela ne lui était pas inconnu. Il avait déjà lu quelque chose à ce sujet quelque part. Un mythe ancien, parlant de dragons et de…nIzuku écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous êtes le Kitsune ? Celui dont parle la légende ?

« Oh, donc tu me connais ? Bien ».

Izuku cherchait du regard cette créature magique qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir. C'était d'ailleurs pour le trouver qu'il avait passé autant de temps dans la forêt avec Kacchan. Ils espéraient tous les deux croiser le chemin du kitsune légendaire. Il ressentait la même excitation lorsqu'il avait aperçu ce Feu Follet lors de ses expéditions avec Kacchan.

« S'il te plaît, ne me compare pas à un vulgaire Feu Follet. Ces êtres sont tout simplement stupides ».

\- Où êtes-vous ? Je ne vous vois pas.

« Je suis… loin ».

\- Ah mais oui, c'est vrai que les kitsunes sont télépathes ! J'ai lu ça dans un recueil il y a quelques années !

Izuku essaya de se rappeler du mieux qu'il pouvait de ce qu'il savait des créatures magiques.

 _Les Kitsunes sont des créatures magiques très rares. Il en existe très peu. Ils tirent leur puissance de la nature et des différents éléments. Peu d'humains ont eu l'occasion de croiser leur chemin. A cause de leurs pouvoirs télépathiques, ils ont souvent été catégorisés comme des êtres maléfiques. Ils attisent la peur depuis toujours à cause de leur puissance phénoménale et ont été la cible de nombreuses Chasses au cours des derniers millénaires. Ils font pourtant parti d'une des deux espèces considérées comme « Protectrices de la Lumière » selon la culture druide. Un Kitsune peut vivre plusieurs siècles et communiquer avec les autres êtres vivants par la pensée._

Beaucoup de questions traversèrent la tête du jeune Midoriya et tournaient en rond dans son esprit, provoquant un joyeux bazar. Comment s'appelait-il ? Pouvait-il vraiment entendre ses pensées ? Quel âge avait-il ? Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres kitsunes ou était-il le seul ? Est-ce que les légendes racontaient de véritables faits ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait parler à plusieurs personnes en même temps ? Est-ce que le lien télépathique était réversible et ainsi pouvait-on accéder à ses pensées ? Pourquoi l'avait-t-il aidé ? Et cette épée ? Était-elle magique ? Était-ce le One for All ?

« Doucement, petit. Une question à la fois. Tu me donnes mal à la tête avec toutes ces pensées. »

\- Désolé, s'excusa Midoriya en baissant le regard gêné, comme si quelqu'un le regardait.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je répondrais à une seule de tes questions. Choisis bien ».

Izuku essaya de se calmer et de remettre en ordre son esprit. Il essaya de faire le tri afin de trouver la question la plus importante qu'il pourrait poser. Il réfléchit durant plusieurs minutes, mais sans cesse de nouvelles questions apparaissaient dans son esprit et lui embrouillaient les idées.

« Shouto me connaît. Il répondra à tes questions me concernant ».

Midoriya retint une petite exclamation de surprise. Comment ça il le connaissait ? Encore plus d'interrogations le submergèrent.

« Je n'ai pas toute la nuit, Izuku ».

Le garçon tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom. Il sentait l'exaspération dans la voix du kitsune, qui semblait s'impatienter de plus en plus. Alors avant de perdre l'opportunité d'avoir une réponse, il ne réfléchit plus.

\- Cette épée, c'est vraiment le One for All ?

« Oui. Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Izuku hocha la tête. Bien qu'il s'en doutait, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être stupéfait. Il tremblait tout en fixant son regard sur l'épée. Il la regardait comme s'il s'agissait du trésor le plus précieux de tout le Royaume, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

\- Mais je croyais qu'elle n'apparaissait que-

« Pour le digne successeur de All Might », coupa la voix.

\- Mais alors pourquoi c'est moi qui l'ai ? Demanda-t-il.

Le kitsune resta muet.

Midoriya mit de longues secondes avant de comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis il réussit enfin à former quelques mots.

\- Hein ? Vous voulez dire que je... ? Non. C'est pas possible. Je suis juste Izuku, je ne peux pas être le... Non je-

« Tu lui ressembles plus que ce que tu crois ».

\- Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Mais personne ne répondit. Il sentit qu'il n'était plus « là », ou en d'autres termes, qu'il avait rompu la communication télépathique. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lever d'un bon, regardant partout en l'appelant.

\- Hé ho ! Vous êtes là ? J'ai besoin de réponses s'il vous plaît, cria-t-il. J'ai encore plein de questions ! Revenez !

\- Midoriya ? Arrête de crier s'il te plaît. Tu vas attirer les bandits.

Izuku tourna la tête vivement et aperçut Shouto. Il avait des provisions dans les bras et l'observait, un reproche dans le regard, ce qui fit baisser la tête au plus jeune d'une façon similaire à celle d'un enfant qui se faisait réprimander. Le prince laissa échapper un soupir, déposa les provisions près du feu qui crépitait et se rapprocha d'Izuku.

\- A qui tu parlais ? Demanda Shouto une légère lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

\- Au Kitsune qui protège cette forêt, répondit Midoriya immédiatement.

\- Shiro ?

Le prince parut surpris pendant quelques secondes avant d'arborer à nouveau son visage calme et serein. Celui qui ne laissait transparaître que peu d'émotions.

\- Il a pas voulu me dire son nom, fit doucement le garçon. Il m'a dit que tu le connaissais et que tu saurais me renseigner à son propos.

\- Pas de doutes. C'était bien Shiro, soupira Shouto avec un léger sourire.

Izuku observa Todoroki, et à ce moment il n'avait jamais eu autant l'allure d'un prince, se tenant droit, légèrement éclairé par la lumière de la lune et souriant. Il parut à Midoriya venir d'un tout autre monde. Tant de grâce émanait de lui. Il était magnifique.

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

La voix de Shouto le sortit de sa contemplation. Izuku entreprit alors de tout lui expliquer. Tout depuis le début. La voix qu'il avait entendue hier et qui l'avait guidé à la clairière, cette même voix qui l'avait aidé et qui lui avait permis de trouver cette épée. Le renard qu'il avait vu avant de tomber de fatigue et cette voix qui affirmait que l'épée qu'il tenait dans ses mains était le One for All et que lui, Izuku, était le successeur d'All Might.

Cette voix qui appartenait à un kitsune, au Grand Protecteur de la forêt.

Après son récit, Shouto hocha la tête.

\- Je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi il voulait que je te protège.

« Shiro, tu aurais pu me le dire directement. ».

« Ça aurait été moins amusant », répondit le kitsune immédiatement.

\- Todoroki-kun, comment connais-tu Shiro-sama ?

« Voilà un petit qui connaît le respect. Prends exemple, Shouto ».

\- Il n'aime pas le suffixe « sama », fit Shouto à l'intention de Midoriya.

« C'est pas beau de mentir Shouto ».

\- Todoroki-kun ? Il est en train de te parler c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

Shouto soupira.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'ai été banni du Château ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

\- C'est parce que je l'ai libéré. Le Roi le retenait captif, reprit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Izuku.

\- La Grande Chasse, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Oui… mais Shiro n'est pas dangereux. Pourquoi ton père voudrait l'emprisonner ?

\- Il est puissant. Cette raison est suffisante aux yeux d'Endeavor pour l'enfermer.

Toutes ces révélations, c'était beaucoup trop à encaisser. Izuku essayait de faire de son mieux pour rester calme mais il était tout sauf serein. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

De la terreur.

De la joie.

De la surprise.

De l'excitation.

De l'admiration.

De l'incompréhension.

…

Il était perdu.

Comment, lui, Izuku, un simple garçon de cuisine, pouvait-il être le possesseur du One for All ? Pourquoi avait-il été choisi ?

Ce kitsune, Shiro, et le prince, pourquoi l'aidaient-ils ? Et que devait-il faire ? Devait-il reprendre le flambeau d'All Might ? Allait-il devoir vaincre les Ténèbres ?

Est-ce que d'autres étaient au courant ?

Et si tout ça n'était qu'une erreur ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Izuku ne remarqua pas que son corps tremblait et que les larmes commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais. Il n'était qu'Izuku. Il-

\- Midoriya ?

La voix de Shouto l'apaisa légèrement et lorsqu'il croisa son regard inquiet, les tremblements cessèrent. Il respira lentement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Todoroki-kun… Je… J'ai peur d'en être incapable. J'ai peur de ne pas être digne d'All Might. Je… pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu as un cœur pur. Je l'ai su dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu, sourit Shouto légèrement en s'approchant d'Izuku. Ne panique pas. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Shouto ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux d'Izuku, qui se retrouva immédiatement rassuré par ce geste. Les mots, la présence et le contact de Todoroki avait suffi à l'apaiser. A ses côtés, il se sentait en sécurité. Il se sentait protégé.

\- Midoriya, on devrait dormir un peu. Demain il faudra partir tôt si tu veux rapidement rejoindre tes amis.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement. Il s'allongea, fixant le ciel, cherchant le sommeil. Et alors qu'il était là, en attendant de s'endormir, la prophétie d'Ochako lui revint en mémoire.

 _« Le jour viendra, où le Démon renaîtra_

 _Le Sauveur armé de la Lumière, apparaîtra_

 _Et sous l'égide du Dragon et du Renard_

 _Le combat contre les Ténèbres commencera_

 _L'échec provoquera l'Obscurité_

 _La victoire amènera la Prospérité_

 _L'avenir demeure incertain_

 _Le Sauveur le détient dans ses mains. »_

Sa vie venait tout juste d'être bouleversée, et jamais plus elle ne sera comme avant.


End file.
